Yugioh holiday, events, ect
by catrod1992
Summary: This is just how the yugioh character act during certain events and or holidays. So enjoy, there is yaoi and or yuri involved and the pairings are yyxy sxj mxm and bxr. I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH
1. Happy Birthday Kaiba

Hikira: hi people well today is kaiba-kun birthday so we are throwing him a party

*Dark drags in Kaiba by the back of his jacket*

Mokuba:*trying to hold back from laughing*

Kaiba: WTF i gonna have you arrested

Dark: yeah yeah *lets go of kaiba*, be happy that my hikari and aibou are throwing you this party

Joey: yeah Kaiba you SHOULD be happy that these girls are throwing a jerk like you a birthday party

kaiba: shut it Wheeler one I didn't ask for your opinion and two I didn't ask them to throw a party, they dragged me here by force

Hikira: Dark you didn't hit Kaiba-kun did you?

Dark: *sigh* no he is lucky

Kaiba: LUCKY!!!! You threaten me if i didn't come

Dark: like i said lucky

Cat: Dark maybe you should stop fighting with everyone

Dark: what's the matter aibou,*cups my chin*I thought you like me getting into fights

Cat: yeah every once in awhile but not every signal day

Hikira: umm you girls this is not the time and place

Dark: fine *lets go of my chin*

Cat: here Kaiba, me and Hikira got this for you *hands Kaiba a gift*

Kaiba: what can you girls gave that I don t already have *opens gift*..........

Hikira: do you like it?

Kaiba:*pulls out a chibbi blue-eyes white dragon*why the hell did you girls get me this

Hikira and Cat: wahhhhhh *hugging each other and crying* he didn't like it he didn't like, Kaiba-kun is mean

Dark: bastard, you had to make my hikira and aibou cry *hugs Hikira and me*

Kaiba: I didn't ask them to get me this

Yami: you could try and be nice to them especial if they went though the trouble to plan a party for you

Yugi: yeah Kaiba be happy

Kaiba: grrr fine, I didn't hate your girls gift

Hikira and Cat:*stops crying* so do you like it

Kaiba: it s.......ok

Hikira and Cat: yay he likes it

Mokuba: here big brother I got you this

Kaiba: thanks*opens it open*a new laptop I really need it thank you

Mokuba: you're welcome

Dark: oh sure you like your brothers gift but not my hikira and aibou gift

Kaiba: I didn't ask them to get me that gift

Cat: asswhole

Kaiba: I m leaving now *gets held back by someone*

Dark:*holding the back of kaiba jacket* Na uh you still didn't open the rest of your gifts

Kaiba: Mokuba can you get someone to carry these gifts

Mokuba: awww I was starting to have fun

Kaiba: let's go now

Cat: hey wait you still didn't get your cake

Mokuba: come on I wanna try some of cat and hikira cake

Kaiba: fine just hurry up

Hikira:*nods*

*hikira and me runoff to get the cake*

Dark: *thinks for a second* hang on I still didn't give you my gift

Kaiba: I don t want it

Dark: aww just give me a minute to get it *grabs the back of Joey shirt*

Joey: hey wait why me

Dark: shut up

*dark drags Joey off to the closet*

Joey: hey what are you doing?

Dark: Just shut up and hold still

Joey: wait stop that doesn't go there

Dark: shut up

Joey: somebody help me

Dark:*push a giant box in front of kaiba* open it or I kill your little brother

Kaiba: you wouldn't dare

Dark:*evil chuckle* I don't make threats to get what I want

Mokuba:0_0

Kaiba: fine I'll open it *open the gift**blushes badly*

Joey:*pops out of the box gasping for air*(he is wearing only his boxer with a puppy ears and tail and has a leash and collar around his neck) DARK!!! WTF are you trying to do to me *looks at kaiba* oh shit

Hikira and Cat:*walk out with a big cake* happy birth-*looks at Joey*

Cat:*let's go of the cake to cover a nose bleed*

Hikira:* stumbling back and forth* uh aibou a little help please *trips on Yami shoe* wahhhhhh!!

(Dark catches her before she hit the ground and the cake hit kaiba in the face everything and everyone went quiet)

Hikira: I m sorry I m sorry I m sorry I m sorry I m sorry I m sorry I m sorry I m sorry I m sorry I m sorry I m sorry I m sorry

Joey: *trying to hold back a laugh*

Kaiba:*wipes the frosting off his face* you think that's funny Wheeler

Joey:*stops laughing*

Kaiba: well this should be funny*wipes frosting all over Joey face*

Yugi:*starts to laugh*

Joey:*throw frosting at Yugi*

Yami: lol

Yugi:*covers yami face in frosting*

(Everyone starting throwing frosting and cake at each other Dark brought out the ice cream and starting throwing it at everyone, Hikira was throwing frosting at Mokuba, Dark and I was throwing cake and ice cream at Yami and Yugi and Kaiba was throwing frost at Joey. This lasted for about an hour or so, after that everyone was breathless and laying on the floor)

Kaiba: lol thanks girls for throwing me this party, it was pretty fun

Joey :( he is laying on top of kaiba chest) see you can be nice sometimes

Dark :( she licking some of the frosting off of me and hikira) so you can act like a nice guy

Kaiba: every once in awhile, after this it s back to the kaiba you guys knows

Hikira: awww i like the kaiba right know ow dark that hurt

Mokuba: don't worry seto won't be that mean

Kaiba: oh dark thanks for the puppy

Dark: i knew you like him

Joey: How many times do i have to say it i ain't a dog

Kaiba: i know *cups joeys chin*but it s a cute name for you *pull Joey into a passionate kiss*

Cat:*covers nosebleed* well that it for now so R&R I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH


	2. Halloween Party

Cat: hola well today is Halloween, that means rotting our teeth to the core

Dark: *hits me on the head*no, it means scaring the hell out of people

Cat: ow anyway we invited all the guys from Yugioh to come to the party so i m gonna be *changes to costume*Joey wheeler (wearing the outfit from battle city finals)

Dark:*changes into costume*and i will be that psycho bastard Marik

*door bell rings*

Cat: I got it *opens door*hi guys come on in

Kaiba: if you wanted to dress up as Wheeler then you should have just wore a dog costume

Joey: hey I ain't a dog

Cat: Kaiba do you have to be mean to Joey

Kaiba: yes

Me and Joey:*anime sweat drops*

Cat: I thought you two were going out

Joey: we are but I'm still breaking the ice with him

Dark: and a dog costume can't be complete without a leash *puts a collar around my neck then attaches it with a leash*

Cat: do you have to put that leash on me?

Dark: yes I have to

Cat:*sigh*Kaiba you couldn't even try to wear a costume

Kaiba: I am wearing my costume I'm Bruce Wayne from batman

Cat:*anime fall &mutters* stubborn ass.........where's Mokuba

Kaiba: trick or treating with some of his friends

Yugi: nice costume Cat (wearing a Dark magician costume)

Cat: thanks I like yours too

Joey: what do you think of my costume (wearing zombie solider costume )

Cat: it's nice, Yami I really like yours

Yami :( dressed up as the black luster solider) thanks it was really hard to find this

Cat:*getting yank by the leash*ow ow ow owie

Dark: shut it you bastard, I don't care if I have to look exactly like you

Marik: (dressed up as the pharaoh) beside my hair is spiked up not down

Dark: and the pharaoh suppose to have tri colored hair baka no Yamis

Marik: what did you call me?

Dark: I said BAKA NO YAMIS

Marik: oh that's it you're in for it now

Dark: bring it

Ryou: (dressed up as the change of heart) guys don't fight your costume look great

Bakura: Ryou don't get in the way, let them fight it out

Cat: NO beside Dark if you get into a fight now your gonna ruin your costume and you are gonna strangle me

Dark: tfff fine

Bakura :( wearing his king of thieves costume) and where is your hikari

Cat: uhhh Dark do you know where she is

Dark: I think she said that she was looking for a costume

===with Hikira===

Hikira: maybe i should be the Dark magician girl, or a witch, maybe someone from a horror film

Clerk: miss we are about to close

Hikira:*puss n boots eyes* can I look for a little bit longer store

Clerk: awww I can't say no to a face like that

Hikira: thanks now what can I be hmmm maybe a half angel half devil, or a cute kitty, ahhh this is too hard

===back at the party===

(we are now play a game of bobbing for apples Malik, Bakura, Yugi and Dark are playing. I'm making sure no one cheats)

Yugi: *gets an apple* alright I win

Bakura: damn it I lost to the midget again

Dark: ha ha

Bakura: you lost too

Dark: shut up

Cat:*hands Yugi a giant lollipop* ok how about we play another game

Yugi: what kind of game

Cat: I m going to put different things in this bowel and you guys have to guess what in it

Malik :( dressed up as the grim reaper) sounds like a good game

Cat: ^-^ ok I'll go get the bowel *runs off to the kitchen*

Dark: $5 Marik cheat with the millennium rod

Marik: what I don't need the millennium rod just to win a game

Cat: *come back with bowl* ok I got it so let's start ummm Joey you go first

Joey: what why me

Cat: because I'm dressed like you so you go first *hands the bowel to Joey*

Joey: fine *sticks hand in the bowel* yuck it's got to be something slimy

Cat: right it's something slimy, next is Ryou

Ryou: ok*grabs the bowel from Joey and sticks his hand inside* umm it kind of feels like pasta

Cat: ok we got pasta, Marik your next

Marik: and I can win a game without cheating *stick hand in the bowel* it pasta with jelly, and jelly beans

Cat: correct you win

Dark: WHAT!!!! No way you cheated

Marik:*sticks out tongue* you're mad because I won, so what did I win

Cat: you win NOTHING!!!

Marik: WHAT I WON I should win something *takes out millennium rod*

Cat: 0__0 hey wait there is a prize and it s a candy bar

Dark: aibou don't fall for that

Marik: ha ha I win the candy bar *evil laugh*

Bakura: come on guys who want to get their fortune told just $20 *shuffling tarot cards*

Kaiba: you moron what kind of baka would go for that

Dark:*slams $20 on the table*ok tell me what going to happen

Cat: Dark I thought you didn't believe in that stuff

Dark: I do believe sometimes

Yami: be careful Dark Bakura might steal your money from you

Bakura: shut up pharaoh *places cards on table*

Dark: yeah yeah whatever, Bakura what going to happen to me in the future

Bakura:*not even looking at the cards*you'll live a good life

Dark: hey you didn't even look at the cards

Bakura: that's all for now

Yugi: Yami told you so

Dark: god damn it give back my money *yanking the leash*

Cat: ow ow ow ow ow

Bakura:*runs away from Dark*ha ha you can t catch me

Dark: get back here bastard *runs after Bakura*

Cat:*getting dragged by Dark* Y_Y why me

Malik: hey guys look like there's a haunted house across the road

(Dark is choking Bakura while Marik is choking her with his cape, I'm trying to get the leash from Dark)

Dark: *stops straggling Bakura*huh really *gasp* then let's go

Marik: *stops choking Dark* alright I wanna hear screams of fear

(Everyone walks out the door except one person)

Dark: oh come on aibou you're still not afraid of haunted houses

Cat: uhhh it's that I'm not afraid…it's that um well

Marik: oh I get it

Bakura: YOU'RE CHICKEN SHIT

Dark: that's it I'm killing you guys *lets go of the leash and chases Marik and Bakura*

Cat: *curls up in a ball*T_T ok I am chicken shit

Yugi: aww its ok Joey here it scared of ghost too

Joey: what!!!!! I'm not

Yami: are too

Joey: am not

Malik: JOEY WACTH OUT THERE IS A GHOST BEHIDE YOU!!!!

Ryou: AND IT S COMING AFTER YOU

Joey: wahhhhhh *turns around* wha the there is no mummy

Kaiba: *chuckles* stupid mutt

Cat:*chuckles*thanks guys

Malik: no problem

Dark:*panting heavily* damn it

Yugi: you didn't catch Marik and Bakura

Dark:*sigh* no

Marik: ha ha you can't catch us

Dark:*anime anger mark* come on let's try out that haunted house*grabs the leash*

Cat:/crap i forgot to grabbed the leash/

Malik: it looks more like a haunted pharaoh tomb than a haunted house

Joey: *mutter*just hope there no ghost in there

Kaiba: what the matter GI Joey scared

Joey: hell no i m not *start to walk up to the entrance and stops*

Kaiba: *smirks* well go

Joey: on second thought......Cat are you still going

Cat: I don't want to go in now

Dark: aww come on scardy cat *yanking the leash*

Cat:*holding onto a random object* nooo I don't want to go in now

Dark: come on its not even that scary

Cat: nooooooo I don't want to go in you can t make me

Bakura: ha ha your aibou is a chicken shit

Dark:*anime anger mark and eyebrow twitchy* Bakura, SHUT THE FuCK OR I SWEAR ON ALL THAT IS EVIL I WILL SEND YOU INTO THE NEXT SHADOW RELAM

Everyone and Bakura: 0_0

Cat:*lets go of the random object* Dark

Dark: WHAT!!!!!

Cat:*kiss Dark lightly on the lips*

Dark:*sigh* I'm fine now

Cat: that's good, but I'm still not going in there

Everyone: *anime fall*

(it end up with me, Ryou, and Joey staying outside the haunted tomb, the rest of the guys went in)

===with me===

Cat: hey just to past the time we can duel

Joey: alright I'm up for a duel

Ryou: I'll go ahead and keep score

Cat:*chuckles* I'm warning I'm not going to go easy on you Joey

Joey: same here

===with Dark and the others===

(Everything was dark Yami and Yugi were in the front holding hands, then Kaiba, then Dark, Marik had his hikari walk in front of him and Bakura walk behind Marik)

Yugi: ow someone is stepping on me

Yami: it wasn't me

Kaiba: I'm behind Yami *A mummy jumps out*

Yugi:*jumps up & screams*

Yami: you ok aibou

Yugi: yeah I'm fine

Dark: hey someone walking on my cape so you better get off now or I'll cut you foot off

Malik: sorry that was me

Marik: why are you saying sorry to her for *a fake cobra slither past Malik foot*

Malik:*scream* omr

Marik: ha that what you get for saying sorry to a girl *walks past Malik*

(Everything went even darker and no one knew where anything was)

Malik: hey I can't see a damn thing

Yugi: Yami where are you

Yami: I'm right in front of you

Kaiba: damn it Yami move it or I'm going to step on you

Bakura: Marik where are you

Marik: I'm over here

Bakura: where

Marik: I'll let you know where I am

Dark: ok I M KILLING THE PERSON WHO JUST GRABBED MY ASS

Marik: fuck that was you know wonder your ass felt so squishier /I thought Bakura might have been losing his touch/

Dark: ok then YOU PERVERT TAKE THIS *grabs Marik arm and throw arm across the room*

(Marik had knocked over three people, six light, and two fake walls and the owners told everyone to get out)

===back with me and the other guys===

(I'm gonna sound look a nerd right now just to let you guys know)

Cat: ok i active "backs to the wall" this will let me bring back as many "six samurais" as I can but I'll have to pay until my life points are at 100 and I'll special summon "great shogun shien" atk/2500 def/2400 his effect will make you active only one spell or trap per turn, and I'll attack your face down monster with "six samurai Irou" atk/1700 def/1200 Irou effect is that it can destroy the monster immediately without flipping it face up, now I active "breakthrough!" now that one of my samurais has destroyed one of your monster all "six samurai" and "great shogun shien" can attack your life points directly now shien, Zanji, Irou, Niasashi, and Yaichi attack Joey life points directly (man that took long to type)

Joey :( 2000 life points-8700 life points damage) awww man I lost

Ryou: wow that was pretty good Cat

Cat:*nods* good duel Joey

Joey: yup pretty good but did you have to go for the over kill

Cat: sorry about that Joey

Dark:*walk out of the haunted tomb*god damn son of a bitch

Cat: should I even ask

Marik and Dark: don't ask

Kaiba: so you lost another duel as usually Joey

Joey: shut it

Hikira :( dressed up as the scariest thing ever) hey guys sorry I'm late

Joey: OMG its tea *runaway*

Yugi: cover your ears*runaway*

Yami: run for the hill *runs away*

Marik:*dose a cross with his fingers* I'm clean I'm clean

Kaiba:*runs away*

Bakura: quick runaway while her mouth is still close *runs away*

Ryou: Bakura wait for me don't leave me here *runs after Bakura*

Malik: screw you Marik *runs away*

Hikira: *take off the mask* was my costume that good

Dark: you bet ya, and I caught all that on my cell

Marik: what!!!! Give me your cell

Dark: who's chicken shit now?

Marik: give it here bitch

Dark:*shakes head no* I can't wait to upload this on you tube

Marik:*attacks Dark*

Hikira and me:*anime sweat drop*

Cat: well looks like that's all so

Me and Hikira: HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!!!! ^_______________^


	3. Thanksgiving

Hikira: hi people well today is the third Thursday of November that means TURKEY DINNER ^___^

Dark:*putting on a black sweater*damn it why do Marik and Bakura have to come

Cat: *dressed up as a Native American* one we trying to be nice two Ryou and Malik wanted them to come and three Thanksgiving was originally a time where enemies sat down and ate together

Dark: *sigh* fine, but they better not sit close to me

Hikira: thanks Dark *kiss Dark on the cheek*

Dark: brat

Hikira: I know

*door bell rings*

Hikira: aibou can you get that, Dark I need you in the kitchen to help me with the turkey

Dark: ok *goes into the kitchen*

Cat:*opens the door* hey guys long time no see

Ryou: we brought some homemade stuffing

Cat: thanks just put it in the kitchen

Ryou: ok *goes to the kitchen*

Bakura: why are you dressed up like that?

Cat: I haven't wore my Native American costume for awhile so I thought today I could wear it

Bakura: where the hell did you get the costume?

Cat: store duh

Bakura: whatever, got any beer

Cat: yes but no drinking until everyone is here

Bakura:* walks right past me* Dark I must say this is the first time I seen you fully clothed, you always wear a corset and skirt

Dark: shut it Bakura it's too freaking cold to wore those

*door bell rings*

Cat: *opens the door*hey Yugi hi Yami

Yugi: hey Cat

Yami: cute outfit

Cat: thanks ^_^

Yugi: me and Yami brought some mashed potatoes

Cat: thanks I'll put it into the kitchen *goes to the kitchen*

Dark: BAKURA IF YOU DON'T COOK THEN GET OUT OF MY KICTHEN *throwing pot and pans at Bakura* AND DON T TOCUH MY BEER

Bakura: *rubbing his head*gezzz I only touch her beer then she bites my head off

Yami: *anime sweat drop* it's her beer so of course see going to bite your head off

*door bell rings*

Cat: can someone get that

Yugi: I'll get it *open the door* hey Joey, Kaiba and Mokuba

Joey: hey yug been awhile since we seen each other

Yugi: since the Halloween party *laughs*

Mokuba: man I wish I was there

Kaiba: no you don t

Mokuba: what happen any way Seto doesn't want to tell me?

Dark: Hikira scared the shit out of all of the guy's lol and I still have the recording of it

Bakura: *glares at Dark* I thought I burned that

Dark: ptff please I made a bunch of copies of it, I wouldn't let something let that be destroyed lol

Hikira:*walks out of the kitchen* hi Mokuba

Mokuba: Hikira, did you make some pumpkin pie?

Hikira: yup we all so have cherry and apples pies, all we need now is some wipe cream and it will be perfect

Mokuba: awesome I can't wait

Dark: hey Hikira we're out of wipe cream

Cat: strange i just bought some this morning..........Dark

Dark: what I didn't take eat it

Yami: then what is that white stuff on the corner of your mouth?

Dark: *quickly wipes mouth* it was nothing

Cat: *sigh* just go get some more before they run out

Dark: fine *grab keys, helmet and wallet* alright I'll be back in a few *open the door and runs into someone*

Marik: and the say women are suppose to be graceful

Dark: *glares at Marik* shut up Marik

Marik: where are you going anyway?

Dark:*puts helmet on and get on her motorcycle*none of your damn business*rides off*

Malik: *walks into the house* hey Hikira I got some cranberry sauces

Hikira: thanks, I'll go put it in the kitchen

Joey: man everything starting to smell good

Cat and Hikira: we know *stomach growls*

Kaiba: have you girls eaten today

Hikira: no, it's kind of a tradition for us to starve on Thanksgiving Day

Ryou: why

Cat: we don't really know it just a weird tradition for us

All the guys: *anime sweat drop*

Yami: oooookk

Hikira: can someone start setting the table please

Ryou: I'll do it, where are the plates

Cat: in the cabinet on the left

Ryou: ok *grab the plates*

===with Dark===

Dark: *running away from old ladies* back old ladies, back to the retirement homes from once you came, I said back my whip cream

Old ladies: it's not yours

Dark:*pays for the whip cream* now it is bitchs

Old ladies: noooooooooooooooo!!!!!!! *runs after Dark*

Dark: *runs away again* damn mother fucking old ladies stop chasing me *get on her bike and gave them the fingur*

===back with us===

Hikira: *finishes setting the table* there all done

Cat: *looks at watch* it's taking a bit long I wonder if Dark got caught by the cops again

Malik: how many times has she been caught?

Cat: just three times…this month

Bakura: ha I never been caught by the cops

Ryou: because you don't remember when you do get caught

Dark: *comes in and slams then locks the door* I don't know which is worse twilight fan-girls or old ladies fighting

Marik: I think that would be the fan-girls

Dark: you're dead wrong OLD LADIES FIGHTING FOR FOOD IS VERY BAD

Yami: what happen?

Dark: first I went all around town looking to see what stores were open all of them but Wal-mart were closed so I got into Wal-mart and I grab the last wipe cream then all of the old ladies that were there attacked me like wild dogs, then one of them grabbed my left boot and takes it away so now I lost my favorite pairs of boots then they all started beating me with their canes, next I start running for my life with the tub of whip cream in head and I managed to get out of the store alive

Bakura: ha you got scared by old ladies man you are pathic

Dark: ok you go to wal-mart and see how it is and take Marik with you

Marik: no thanks

Hikira: guys everything is ready

(Everyone sits at the table Hikira sit at the top of the table I'm on Hikira right and Dark is on her left. On the left side of the table are Dark, Mokuba, Kaiba, Yami, Ryou, and Marik. On the right was me, Joey, Yugi, Bakura, and Malik)

Ryou: wow everything turned out great

Cat: this time let's not there the food at each other it took me a week to get out the cake stains from the carpet

Dark: aww but I wanted to throw a pie at Bakura

Bakura: do that and I slam your face in the mashed potatoes

Malik: knock it off you two

Hikira: Dark another fight from you and you will sleep outside of the bedroom

Dark: ;___; ok I'll behave

Kaiba: you threaten her to kick her out of the bedroom

Cat: it gets cold in our room so we keep each other warm

Hikira: aibou *blushing*

Cat: ^///^

Hikira: whatever who wants to cut the turkey

Bakura: oh I do I do *gets up from seat*

Ryou: Hikira you shouldn't let-

Bakura: *grabs knife and starts stabbing the turkey* DIE TURKEY DIE MWAHAHAHAH

Kaiba: the bird is already dead

Joey: T___T great no turkey

Dark: *glares at Bakura* Bakura stop that

Bakura: make me

Dark: alright *throw corn at Bakura head*

Bakura: ouch damn it who the fuck throw corn

Cat: Dark!!!

Dark what he said make me that's an ok for me

Marik: did you kill the bird

Yami: it was already dead to begin with

Yugi: well at least it's still edible

Hikira: *pokes at turkey* alright who wants the dark meat

Cat: HAPPY THANKSGIVING EVERYONE R&R I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH


	4. What's in the Trio room?

Hikira: aibou hurry up you are going to be late for school

Cat: alright alright I'm going

Dark: damn it how come we didn't get a snow day

Cat: idk let's just go before it snows on us

Cat Hikira & Dark: *leaves the house*

(A few minutes later)

Marik: *opens door* hey Dark I found one of your cameras... ok usually she starts yelling at me now

Malik: baka the girls are at school right now

Marik: *smirks* that means their room is unguard

Malik: Marik no don't think about it Dark will kill you

Marik: *ignores him and goes upstairs*

Malik: Ra damn it Marik *follows him*

Marik & Malik: *goes into our room*

Marik: I never thought their room was so small

Malik: me neither

Marik: *sits on bed* you think Cat collected all of these mangas

Malik: do you think Dark or Hikira would

Bakura: *walks into the room* what are you two doing here

Malik: I was going to ask the same thing

Bakura: I was bored so I wanted to see what was in the trio room

Marik: pretty much random stuff

Bakura: is that an action figure tapped the the wall

Malik: oh I didn't see that

Marik: lol it's from stars wars

Ryou*walks into the room* Bakura you shouldn't be in here

Bakura: what it's not like I'm going to steal anything *looks through room* hey look what I found

Marik: what

Bakura: yami no black journal guess whose that

Marik: *smirks* Cat's

Malik: why the hell did we end up with the baka yamis

Ryou: idk

Kaiba: *comes into room with a bag*

Ryou: Kaiba what are you doing here

Kaiba: I finally had it with Cat and Dark and their stupid camera so I'm going to put a bunch in here and see how they like it

Bakura: *looks up from journal* is that you best plan of revenge

Kaiba: shut up what's that you are reading

Bakura: Cat's journal she actually wrote a scene with you and your puppy

Kaiba: what let me see

Bakura: it's pretty good *hands Kaiba journal*

Kaiba: *quickly reads journal*damn that perverted woman

Joey: *walks into room* Kaiba come on you don't have to put cameras in Cat's room

Malik: hey Joey

Joey: hey Malik what are you doing in Cat's room

Malik: Marik wanted to see what was in the girls room

Bakura: ha I found their candy stash

Joey: oh give me *grabs some candy* ptff wtf this candy is bad

Bakura: hmm I guess that is there fake stash then oh well

Joey: XP that was nasty

Ryou: aww this is cute

Malik: what

Ryou: *points to a plushie Dark Magician Girl* Looks like it was made with yarn

Malik: hmm it is cute *picks it up*

Joey: wtf are pink panties doing on the floor...must be Hikira's

Marik: gimme*picks up panties*

Kaiba: why the hell do you want Hikira panties

Marik: haven't you ever seen her blush it's funny as hell *smirks*

Bakura: *playing with Psp* and you guys say coming in here was a bad idea

Ryou: it still is

Malik:*looks through closet* gezz there's more black clothing then anything else

Kaiba:guess Dark has the closet

Malik:*pulls out pink dress* omr look what I found

Marik: no way that was in there

Malik: yeah I did

Bakura: lol I can't believe Dark would wear something like that

Yugi: *comes into room* ok what the hell are you guys doing

Kaiba: trying to find something to threaten Cat and Dark

Joey: looking for their stash of candy

Marik & Bakura: we were bored

Malik & Ryou: we were trying to stop them

Yami:*comes into room* Yugi did you find the game

Yugi: no but *looks at the guys*

Yami: Marik Bakura Dark is going to kill you

Marik: no cuz I found this *hows pink dress*

Yami: that could be Cat's or Hikira's

Yugi: anyway did you guys see a game called Star Wars Knight of the Old Republic

Ryou: Yeah I found it on top of the dvd

Kaiba: you came here to pick up a game

Yami: Cat said it was a good game and we are letting her borrow assassin creed

Joey: hey did you guys get assassin creed part 2 yet

Yugi: not yet

Yugi: *grabs game* let's go before Dark comes back

Dark: WHAT THE F*CKING HELL ARE YOU GUYS DOING IN OUR ROOM

Everyone: *looks at Dark*

Malik & Joey & Ryou: 0___0

Kaiba: see ya *jumps out through a window*

Marik & Bakura:....

Cat: WARMTH *jumps on bed and wraps self in blankets*

Bakura: I thought you girls were at school

Hikira: they cancel school because of all of the snow

Dark: now what the f*ck are you doing in our room *glaring at Marik & Bakura*

Bakura: now wouldn't try to kill us would you

Dark: give me a hundred good reasons not to

Marik: cuz we have this *shows pink dress*

Dark:... that's aibou's cosplaying costume for princess peach

Cat: sooo warm

Dark:but WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH MY PANTIES DDDX

Marik:*drops panties* EWWW GROSS WHERES THE BATHROOM

Hikira: down the hall

Joey: so where your girls candy stash

Hikira: I hid them and I am not saying anything

Marik:*runs to the bathroom* omg I am contaminated

Malik: lol severs you right

Dark: now Bakura get out of my room

Bakura: make me

Dark: *attack Bakura*

Hikira: aibou I can't find your journal

Cat: what who took my journal

Joey: sorry Cat Seto got a hold of it and saw the scene you wrote about me and him

Cat: NOOOO THAT HAS ALL MY YAOI IDEAS *runs out of the room*

Hikira:*sigh* R&R I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH


	5. Happy Birthday Malik and Marik

Dark: god damn I'm not going to gave Marik a gift

Cat: we didn't even ask you too

Hikira: can't you be nice to Malik and Marik

Dark: I can be nice to Malik but not Marik damn bastard

Cat: *sigh* just try not to start a fight this time

Dark: …fine

Hikira: aibou one of the Christmas lights out fell off again, can you fix it

Cat: why it's too cold outside

Hikira: if you go I'll let you lick the cookie bowl

Cat: *drools* ok I'll go *grabs jacket and staple then goes outside*

Dark: I thought you said you would let me lick the cookie bowl

Hikira: I did but you two can share

===with me out side===

Cat: damn lights why can't they stay up *staples one light* damn cold weather *sneeze* oof my founge

Malik: HEY CAT!!!!

Cat: ahhh *fall off the roof but the lights are holding me up*oww, oh hey Malik and Marik

Marik:*chuckles* nice of you to drop in

Cat: *trying to get untangled* damn it can you guys get me down my blood starting to rush to my head

Malik:*holding back a laugh* ok *helps untangle me*

Cat: *lands on feet* thanks Malik I own you one

Malik: no problem

Dark: MARIK IF YOU TOUCHED MY AIBOU THEN YOUR DEAD!!!!!!!

Marik: aww can't you be nice to the birthday boy

Dark: I'll show you nice *tries to attack Marik but gets held back by Hikira*

Hikira: *hugging Dark* hey guys come on in

Malik: *walks in*no one here yet

Cat: *hugs Hikira for warmth* Yami and Yugi said they going to run a little late, Kaiba and Mokuba said they were in a business meeting as for Joey he called a while ago saying was stick in traffic and Ryou and Bakura are coming in a minute

Malik: *sigh and sits on couch*

Hikira: something wrong Malik

Malik: huh it's nothing

Cat: *worried* you sure

Marik: *sits by him* he just gets like that on his birthday all because of the tattoo on his back

Cat: oh well…if it makes you feel better Dark was kind of the same way, she was created on July 18

Dark: *whacks me on the head* did you forget I was created on your birthday

Cat: no I remember you were created on July 18

Dark: was not

Cat: was too

Dark: WAS NOT

Cat: WAS TOO

Dark: do you want to start a fight bitcha

Cat: ha I know you'll lose when you fight me

Dark: do not you lose all to me all the time!

Cat: ha that because I let you win

Dark: fine take this *attack me*

Marik: ohhh I always wanted a cat-fight for my birthday

Cat: stupid yami you can't *punches Dark* defeat me

Malik:*chuckles* Hikira do they fight often

Hikira: usually it's on stupid fight like this but I should break them up now before things get out of hand

Dark: stupid *punches me in the stomach* aibou learn you place

Hikira: alright you two knock it off

Cat:*biting Dark arm*

Dark: *pulling my hair*

Hikira: I SAID KNOCK IT OFF

Cat & Dark: *stops and looks at Hikira* what

Hikira: stop your damn fighting enough is enough

Cat & Dark: *let's go of each other* we'll finish this later

Hikira: should I get the frying pan

Cat & Dark: NO

Hikira: then kiss and make up

Cat: but

Dark: she

Hikira: I SAID KISS AND MAKE UP

Cat: *sigh*

Dark: *pouts*

Cat: *places hands on Darks shoulders*

Dark: *wraps arms around my waist*

Cat: *leans in closer* Dark

Dark: *also leans in closer* Cat

Marik: *slightly drooling*

Malik: *blushing like crazy*

Joey: *walks in* MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE

Marik: DAMN IT *throws shoe at Joey*

Joey: hey what was that for *rubs head*

Marik: Cat and Dark were about to kiss AND I MISSED IT

Dark: *licks lips* you're a pervert why they hell did you want to see me and aibou kiss

Marik: lesbo's are HOT

Malik: why they hell did I get stuck with this guy

*doorbell rings*

Hikira: I got it *opens door* hi Bakura hey Ryou

Ryou: hello Hikira

Bakura: *looks at me and Dark* let me guess you two did a quick make out

Dark: and if we did then what

Bakura: I can tell that Cat had enjoyed herself

Cat: *blushing* shut up

Dark: I'm gonna kick your ass if you don't stop

Bakura: like you can take me down

Dark: I'll show you *getting held back by me*

Cat: one fight is enough already

Dark: I'll stop if you let me give you a milkshake

Cat: *blushing more* fine

Joey: what's a milkshake?

Dark: this my dear Joey is a milkshake *gropes my chest*

Cat: wahhahah *runs over to Hikira* damn you Dark

Dark: lol I love doing that she so cute when she screams

Hikira: *sigh* what are we going to do with you Dark

Joey: anyway Malik happy birthday

Malik: thanks Joey

Marik: what aren't you going to say happy birthday to me

Joey: no

Marik: why not

Joey: I think you know why

Marik: is it because I sent you girlfriend to the shadow realm

Joey: no, I was happy when you sent here to the shadow realm, I'm upset because you almost sent me to the shadow

Marik: well I didn't send you to the shadow realm now did I

Joey: you almost killed me

Marik: but I didn't

Kaiba: *whacks Marik on the head* leave my puppy alone

Joey: I ain't a dog

Marik: owww that hurt

Cat: I thought you had a business meeting

Kaiba: I did but they guy canceled so I came here

Mokuba: hi Hikira

Hikira: hello Mokuba

Mokuba: did you make birthday cake

Hikira: of course I did wouldn't be much of a birthday without cake

Mokuba: awesome, I liked the cake you made for my brother, too bad we were throwing it at each other

Dark: but at least your brother got a puppy for his birthday

Kaiba: I'm gonna send to prison if you bring that up again

Dark: what I thought you like the puppy

Joey: stop calling me a dog

Kaiba; *hugs Joey* I do

Cat: *blushing* how about we just go straight to the present

Marik: I agree *grabs a gift* 'from Hikira to Marik' thank you Hikira

Hikira: but that's not-

Marik: *opens gift and gets hit by a boxing glove*

Dark: thank you cartoons

Marik: damn you

Hikira: *sigh* next gift Malik this one is for you, it's from me and aibou

Malik: thanks *opens gift* a chibbi Marik it's really cute

Kaiba: why the hell do you girls always get chibbi dolls?

Cat: because we can't think of anything else to give

Malik: I really like it guys thank you

Marik: you bring that to bed and i gonna tear it apart

Hikira: Marik your so mean

Marik: am not

*door bell rings*

Cat: *opens door* hey Yami hi Yugi

Yugi: sorry we were late traffic suck

Joey: doesn't it, it took me forever to get here

Yami: you already opening present

Marik: yes

Yami: here your gift from me and Yugi

Marik: and here I thought you wouldn't get me anything

Yami: ...........

Marik: let see what the pharaoh got me *opens gift* a book

Yugi: it called 'psycho killers for dummies'

Marik: *anime sweat drop* can we get to my birthday cake now

Cat: sure thing *runs to the kitchen*

Dark: hey Marik I got another gift for you *looks at Joey*

Joey: no way, I'm not doing that again

Dark: are you still mad about what happen at Kaiba birthday party

Joey: YES #

Kaiba: leave him alone

Cat: *come out of the kitchen with cake* happy birthday Malik and Marik *place cake on table*

Malik: wow the cake looks good

Hikira: we spent most of today making it

Dark: and it about to go to waste *slams Marik head in the cake*

Marik: *wipes the frosting off face* that it you bitch it the shadow realm *grabs millennium rod* good bye *waves millennium rod* what the what wrong with it *waving around millennium rod*

Dark: looking for this *hold up real millennium rod*

Marik: how the hell did you get that?

Dark: I took it from you when you had your back turned

Marik: give it back

Dark: no way I'm gonna sell this on e-bay

Marik: give back bitch * pounces on Dark*

Dark: *dodge him* no way your gonna have to catch me first *runs away*

Marik: *runs after Dark* give me back my millennium rod

Dark: no way bidding for millennium rod starts at $100

Marik:*attacks Dark*

Cat: *sigh* can't keep herself from getting into a fight

Malik: same here

Joey: *to Yugi* wanna start a pool

Yugi: sure I guess $50 Dark sells the rod

Joey: $60 Marik kills her

Bakura: you guys are idiots $75 Marik kills Dark

Hikira & Cat: *sigh* anyway happy birthday Malik R&R I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH


	6. Christmas Eve

Hikira: well it's Christmas Eve so everyone should be coming soon

Cat: Dark did you get the gag gifts

Dark: yup, and all of them are pretty good

Hikira:*laying out some snacks* I hope you didn't get anything that you weren't suppose to get

Dark: maybe I did

Cat:*sigh* just hope you didn't get anything too extreme

*door bell rings*

Dark:*opens the door* well if it isn't Mr. Scrooge

Kaiba: shut it Dark

Mokuba: Seto you said you would be nice on Christmas

Kaiba: I am being nice, I came here for the Christmas Eve party

Mokuba: -_-;

Dark: what no 'bah humbug'

Kaiba: ..........

Mokuba: we brought gift *dragging in a big bag of gifts*

Cat:*smiles evilly* here let me get that for you Mokuba

Hikira: *whacks me on the head* no cheating aibou

Cat:*about to say something*

Hikira: or using your prediction power

Kaiba: great another fortune teller just what I needed NOT

Mokuba: so how good are your prediction powers?

Cat: well telling the future is a little hard, but telling what is in a gift can be easy for me nine times out of ten I'm right (and i m not lieing)

Mokuba: wow that so cool

Hikira: it can be annoying sometimes because aibou always seem to know what we going to get her before she opens the gift

Cat: :P

*door bell rings*

Hikira: I got it*opens door*hey Malik hello Marik

Marlik: hi Hikira

Marik: *glaring at Dark*

Dark: hey Marik are you still mad about yesterday

Marik: yes I'm lucky I got my millennium rod back before you shipped it off

Dark: so do you want a gift from me for Christmas?

Marik: hell no

Dark:* chuckles* thought so

Cat: Dark knock it off right now or you won't get any gifts

Dark: alright I'll stop

*door bell rings*

Cat: I got it *opens door* hola Joey, Ryou y Bakura

Bakura: what language was that?

Cat: baka it was Spanish

Bakura: who are you calling baka?

Cat: you dumbass

Bakura: are you wishing for death for Christmas

Cat: ohhh I'm shaking in my boots

Bakura: you will be after I'm done with you

Dark: hey Bakura if you touch my aibou then I'll kill your Hikira

Ryou:0_0

Bakura: grrr fine

Hikira: aibou Dark knock it off or both of you won't get any gifts

Joey: *eating cookies* nom nom nom hey Hikira these cookies taste great

Hikira: thanks, I wonder where Yami and Yugi are there usually the first one here

*door bell rings*

Cat: *opens door* speak of the devil hey Yami and Yugi

Yami: I hope we are not late

Cat: traffic again

Yugi: yeah it's even worse than it was yesterday

Hikira: don't worry you guys are on time, we are getting ready to play gang gifts

Yugi: cool I haven t played that for awhile

Hikira: ok I'll put the numbers it 1-12 in a hat of course the person who has one well go first so after we chose our gifts we open and see what they get everyone got that

Everyone: alright

Hikira: ok so who is number 1

Yugi: that me *grabs a gift* /wonder what it is/*opens gift* underwear?! And there XXXL

Bakura: *laughing* gezzz you can use that as a blanket

Yugi: _ #

Hikira: *giggling* so who is number 2

Yami: me *grabs and opens gift* who the hell put edible underwear in here!!!!!!!!!!!

Dark: lol good thing you got that Yami aibou would have been pissed if she got that lol

Yami: grrr perverted women

Hikira: *chuckles* next

Kaiba: that would be me *grabs and opens gift* what the hell a.......condom

Cat:* cover nosebleed* keep out all pervert thoughts

Marik: hahahaha now you can try safe sex with your puppy

Kaiba: *throw a cookie at Marik*

Cat: hey no throwing food around

Hikira: *cover nose bleed* ok who is next

Mokuba: that me *grabs and opens gift* hey seto what are these *pulls out a Victoria Secret bra and panties*

Hikira:*dying of laughter*

Dark: *can't breathe cuz of laughing*

Ryou: lol

Kaiba: gimme those *grabs bra and panties*

Dark: hey Kaiba maybe Joey can wear those when you guys do 'it'

Joey: hey!!!!!!!!

Cat: *died of nosebleed*

Bakura: is someone going to revive her

Dark: she'll be fine give her a couple minutes

Hikira: *still laughing*

Marik: *chuckling*

Mokuba: come on what wear those things

Yami: well those are

Kaiba: Yami shut up

Yami: why doesn't your brother know what those are?

Kaiba: *blushing* he doesn't need to know

Mokuba: *pouts*

Hikira: *gasping for breath* ok who is *gasp* next lol

Joey: over here *grabs and opens gift* wah the dog treats?!

Everyone:* dying of laughter*

Joey: ok who put bog treats here?

Cat: that was me sorry *gasps* it's a little ironic how you got the dog treats

Joey: how many time do I got to say it i ain't a dog

Yugi: it's just a gag gift Joey

Joey: oh yeah like I the world's biggest underwear

Yugi: hey!!!!!!!!!

Hikira:*chuckles* next

Bakura: all right let see what I get *grabs and opens gift* what the a scented candle

Dark: ha ah you got the bad one

Bakura: at least I can use it for another thing *throws candle at Dark*

Dark: ow you bastard *about to attack Bakura*

Hikira: Dark you promised no fighting

Dark: *takes in a deep breath* ok so who is next

Ryou: that's me *grabs and opens gift* hey I got chocolates

Mokuba: awww no fair all I got were those weird things

Cat:*trying to hold back a laugh*

Kaiba: shut up Cat

Hikira: who number 8?

Marik: ha look like I'm before Dark

Dark: *sticks out tongue*

Marik: XP *grabs and open gift* mwhahaha I got handcuffs *looks at Malik*

Malik: get your mind off that

Cat: *chuckles* sorry Malik

Malik: that's alright it's not like you got them

Hikira: no I did

Everyone: *stares at Hikira*

Hikira: omg do you guys really think that I am innocent

Ryou: yeah we did

Hikira: what I have an evil side too

Dark: *hugs Hikira* and that is what I love about her

Hikira: *blushing* alright who is number 9

Malik: that me *grabs and opens gift* uh turkey flavored soda

Cat: yeah just don't drink it kind of taste a little weird

Dark: *raises an eyebrow* how do you know what it tastes like

Cat: I got dared to drink one while at a friend's house

Dark: next

Hikira: yay it my turns *grabs and opens gift* alright I got $10

Joey: hey no fair you probably knew which one had money in it

Dark: actually I was in charge for most of the gag gifts so I knew which one has what, Hikira and aibou only put in one gag gift

Joey: you told Hikira which one to get didn't you

Dark: no not really, next

Cat: about time it my turn *grabs gift* ok know prediction powers do you stuff

Yami: *looks at hikira* prediction powers

Hikira: *sigh* yeah

Dark: here we go again $20 my aibou get it right

Bakura: fine $50 your aibou get it wrong

Marik: $75 she get it wrong

Cat: …ok it's a fake Yugioh card *opens gift* and look like I was right *read card* Dark the warrior -_-;

Hikira: really creative Dark

Dark: ha she got it right pay up

Bakura: grrr fine *gives Dark $50*

Dark: thank you, you too Marik

Marik: somehow I get the feeling she was cheating

Cat: I was not my prediction are true

Kaiba: how do we know you can't talk to your yami through your mind?

Hikira: actually we can't do that it's kind of weird

Dark: that's right

Kaiba:..........

Dark: beside aibou doesn't have a millennium item so how can she cheat

Marik: someone told her what was in the gifts

Cat: Dark didn't even let me see any of the gifts she wrapped, so I didn't cheat

Marik: fine *give Dark $75*

Dark: well guess I'm the last one *opens gift* and I get the pen

Kaiba: let me see *clicks pen and let's go* ow that was the shocker pens wasn't it

Dark: yup i thought Marik or Bakura would get it but seeing you get it is just as good

Hikira: hey guys check it out it snowing

Mokuba: *looks out the window* wow come on let go play out side

Everyone: ok *goes outside*

(we were all playing snowball, Marik and Bakura were aimed for Dark, me and Hikira were going for Kaiba, Mokuba and Joey. Ryou and Malik were making snowman. And Yami and Yugi were making snow angels. We played in the snow for about an hour or so after that everyone went inside. Yami sat on the couch and Yugi was sitting on top of him. Marik sat on the floor with Malik head on his chest. Bakura sat on the other side of the couch with Ryou head on his chest. Kaiba sat on the floor with Mokuba on top of him and Joey head on Kaiba chest. Me, Hikira and Dark were in the kitchen fixing up some hot coco)

Dark: that was fun wasn't it

Hikira: *nods* it was *carrying a tray of hot coco*

Cat: hope the guys would like something hot to drink

Dark Cat and Hikira: *looks at the guy*

(They fell asleep)

Hikira: *whispering*awww they look so cute *puts down tray*

Dark: *whispering* they do, don't they *takes pictures with cell phone*

Cat: *get blankets for everyone*

Hikira: *helps give everyone blankets*

Dark: *sits down on the floor* good Christmas Eve party?

Hikira and Cat: *falling asleep on Darks chest* yeah

Dark: goodnight my light and my partner

Cat and Hikira: goodnight our yami

Dark: R&R I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH


	7. Merry Christmas

Hikira: *wakes up*IT'S CHIRSTMAS IT S CHIRSTMAS, COME ON EVERYONE WAKE UP WAKE UP

Dark: *hugs Hikira* go back to sleep my love

Ryou: *wakes up* Merry Christmas *yawns*

Malik: *starts to wake up*hey what time is it

Cat: it's 30 after 9

Dark: when the hell did you wake up?

Cat: I'm been up since 6:30

Malik: why did you get up so early?

Cat: cuz someone wouldn't let go of me during the night

Dark: what I can't help it that I mistake you for a plushie

Ryou: sucks for you doesn't it Cat

Cat: kind of but I am use to it

Ryou: hey what are you making for breakfast?

Cat: tamales y munduo

Joey: *wakes up*hey some of us don't know Espanola

Kaiba: even if you translate it to English it will still be the same, Cat make something else other than that crap

Hikira: hey it isn't that bad when you get use to it

Kaiba: yeah when you not eating pig stomach

Mokuba: *slowly wakes up*man that is gross

Cat: oh sure you guys eat raw fish and other stuff but yet your afraid to eat pig stomach

Joey: none of us are Mexican remember

Cat: *sigh* beside I made some pancakes just in case anyone didn't want to eat tamales and munduo

Joey: alright that sound good

Dark: hey Ryou and Malik how long do Marik and Bakura sleep

Malik: depends sometimes *looks at Marik* I guessing for a little while longer

Ryou: usually Bakura sleeps until noon, why

Dark: *smiling evilly*

Cat: *sigh* just don't break anything

Dark: *goes outside*

Hikira: come on can we open the present now please please please

Cat: after we eat ok my dear hikari

Hikira: *pouts cutely* fine

Cat:*chuckles* you're so cute

Dark: *comes back in* hey Marik and Bakura

Marik: *turns on his side*

Bakura: *snoring*

Dark: wakie wakie *throw snow balls at Marik and Bakura*

Marik and Bakura: *immediately wakes up*

Marik: fuck that was cold

Bakura: Darkkkkkk your gonna get it now

Dark: *stick out tongue* got to catch me first *runs away*

Bakura: *chase Dark*

Cat: why aren't you chasseing Dark

Malik: he too tried to even run

Marik: I need food first what's there to eat

Cat: pancakes and some other stuff

Marik: all right

(Everyone goes into the kitchen and grabs a plate of pancakes after that we all sat around the tree)

Hikira: *wearing a Santa hat* ok I get to hand out present, so the first one is 'to Yami from Yugi'

Yami: thanks aibou *opens gift* hey new leather pants

Yugi: I thought you needed some

Yami: I did thank you *kiss Yugi on the cheek*

Hikira: aww how cute next is 'to Dark from Bakura'

Dark: and I thought you wouldn't get me a gift

Bakura: well I did XP

Dark: XP *opens gift* BAKURA YOU SUCH A PERV!!!!!!!

Cat: what did he get you?

Dark: *pulls out red thongs and a bra* THIS

Mokuba: hey you got those things that I got for the gag-gifts

Joey: *chuckling*

Hikira: *raise an eyebrow* at least they're in red

Dark: *glaring at Bakura*

Bakura: I take that as a thank you

Hikira: next 'to Mokuba from Cat Hikira, and Dark'

Kaiba: what can you guys get for my brother that he doesn't already have

Mokuba: Seto it's the thought that counts *opens gift* cool transformers video game thanks girls

Cat: ^_^ no problem

Hikira: let's see who next 'to Ryou from Bakura'

Ryou: umm thank you Bakura*opens gift*......... *close gift back up*

Cat: what you get Ryou

Ryou: you don't want to know

Dark: Bakura you re such a perv

Bakura: *chuckles* and this is going from the women that breaks into someone mansion to watch two guys have sex

Cat: speaking of that Kaiba can I have my journal back

Kaiba: not until you take all of the cameras out of my room

Cat: come on I need the cameras for inspiration

Kaiba: inspiration my ass you're just a pervert

Cat: ^///^

Hikira: ok next 'to Dark from aibou and Hikira'

Dark: aww what did you girls get me this year *open gift* hell yeah a new guitar *hugs me and Hikira* thank you so much

Hikira: we knew you would like it

Cat: glad you like it

Dark: thanks again

hikira: this present is for Marik from Cat and Hikira

Marik: so what did you girls get me *opens gift* ooooo a new shiny knife

Malik: see what happens when you touch me with that

Marik: I can't wait to use this'

Malik: just keep it away from me when I am sleeping

Hikira: *chuckles nervously* ok this if 'to Cat from Kaiba'

Cat: so Mr. Scrooge got me a gift is it my journal

Kaiba: shut up and open your gift

Cat: ok *opens gift* yaaaaaaaay Kaiba-kun got me yaoi stories *reading one of the yaois*

Kaiba: maybe that will keep you off my back for awhile

Hikira: ok 'to Hikira from Yami and Yugi' thanks guys *opens gift* cute a chibbi winged kuriboh

Yugi: we thought you would like it

Hikira: thanks guys this one is for Malik from Marik

Malik: thanks Marik *opens gift* what the a full leather body suit

Marik: I thought you would look cute in it you need something to show that sexy ass of yours

Malik: *sigh* did I have to say it…you are pervert

Marik: *hugs* and you love me for it

Malik: why me

Hikira: *covers nose bleed* this one is 'to Joey from Kaiba'

Joey: if you got me a chew toy i m gonna be pissed *opens gift* YOU GOT ME A DOG SUIT

Everyone: *laughs*

Kaiba: what I thought it would look good on you, beside you got the dog treat with it

Joey: grrrrr I AINT A DOG!!!!!!!!!!! How many time do I got to say it

Mokuba: *wipes away a tear* aww come on Joey he was just messing with you

Kaiba: your really gift is inside the sweet

Joey: *reaches into suit* what the hell *pulls out box* Seto

Kaiba: don't get ahead of yourself mutt

Joey: *opens box* DAMN IT WHY THE HELL DID YOU GET ME A DOG COLLAR

Kaiba: read the damn thin

Joey: 'Property of Seto Kaiba, anyone who messes with my puppy is dead'…that's sweet of you

Kaiba: I'm glad liked it

Cat: awww that was so cute

Hikira: *chuckles* ok this one is for me and aibou from Dark

Cat: what did you get us?

Dark: you'll see

Cat and Hikira: *opens gift* omg

Yugi: what is it?

Cat: it's a-

Hikira: *drags me to the bathroom*

Bakura: what the hell did you get them?

Dark: like I said you'll see

Bakura: $10 it a stripper outfit

Dark: *whacks Marik with guitar* get your mind off that you pervert

Cat and Hikira: *walks out of the bathroom* what do you think (the dress is the pink one from 'Chobits" expect mine is light violet and Hikira is light blue)

Dark: it looks perfect

Mokuba: wow you two look great

Hikira: thanks

Yugi: hey where did Yami Go?

Cat: idk I didn't see him in the bathroom

Yugi: I hope he didn't go too far

Hikira: well here is Yami gift to you Yugi

Yugi: a card?! *reads card*

Yami: *walks in with red bow around his neck* Merry Christmas Yugi

Yugi: *blushing* Yami?!

Cat and Hikira:*cover nose bleed*

Yami: I couldn't find you a Christmas present, so I'll be your gift

Yugi: *smiles* thank you Yami

Cat:*chuckles*

Yami: what

Cat: look up

Yami and Yugi: *looks up*

(They see a mistletoe)

Yugi: *chuckles and kiss Yami passionately*

Yami: *breaks kiss* everyone is still here *whisper in ear*

Yugi: *chuckles* ok

Cat: omg that was sooooooooo romantic that's was what good inspiration is *thumbs up*

Kaiba: that is why you are a pervert

Cat: XDD

Hikira: ok so who is next 'to Hikira from aibou and Dark' wonder what you two got me

Bakura: something perverted

Dark: *glaring at Bakura*

Hikira: *opens gift* yay new dessert book thank you girls

Cat: we thought you would like to try something new

(The day went on with everyone giving gifts to each other must were funny while other were romantic)

Cat: so I guess the only thing that next is a Christmas song

Hikira: so what song should we sing

Joey: how "jiggle bombs"

Dark: no that is a stupid song and I can't sing it

Marik: why not

Dark:…the part why it say my nuts keep falling off I die laughing from that

Yugi: how about "deck the halls"

Cat: that song has been stick in my head since November

Marik: how about "chipmunks roasting over a Christmas fire"

Ryou: that's a mean song how about "joy to the world"

Dark: how about Marik and Bakura sings Dominick the donkey

Marik: why do you want us to sing that?

Dark: cuz it's a song that suits asses

Cat: Kaiba would have to sing that song too

Kaiba: *throws Christmas present at me*

Malik: why not "rocking around the Christmas tree"

Everyone:*start arguing*

Cat: ALL OF YOU SHUT UP!!!!!!!!

Everyone: *shuts up and looks at me*

Cat: ok listen, there 12 of us right

Everyone: right

Cat: so why don t we sing the 12 day of Christmas Yugioh style

Everyone: ok

Kaiba: count me out

Hikira: aww come on its Christmas

Kaiba: I don't sing

Joey: and I thought rich-boy could do everything

Dark: too bad Kaiba guess Joey can have your part

Kaiba: I don't care

Joey: Kaiba are you jealous that I can sing better then you

Kaiba: who would be jealous of you?

Dark: so Mr. Scrooge doesn't want to sing

Kaiba: quite calling me that

Mokuba: come on Seto you can sing pretty good

Kaiba:*sigh* fine but I'm only doing this once

Cat: ok *hands everyone scripts*your name should be next to you line, so let start *play music*

Everyone: on the first day of Christmas my true love gave to me

Yugi: a millennium puzzle in a tree

everyone: on the second day of Christmas my true love gave to me

Mokuba: 2 Kaiba brothers

Yugi: and a millennium puzzle in a tree

Everyone: on the third day of Christmas my true love gave to me

Yami: 3 Egyptian god cards

Mokuba: 2 Kaiba brothers

Yugi: and a millennium puzzle in a tree

everyone: on the fourth day of Christmas my true love gave to me

Dark: 4 winged kuribohs

Yami: 3 Egyptian god cards

Mokuba: 2 Kaiba brothers

Yugi: and a millennium puzzle in a tree

Everyone: on the fifth day of Christmas my true love gave to me

Bakura: 5 millennium rings

Dark: 4 winged kuribohs

Yami: 3 Egyptian god cards

Mokuba: 2 Kaiba brothers

Yugi: and a millennium puzzle in a tree

Everyone: on the sixth day of Christmas my true love gave to me

Seven people: 6 hundred duel

Cat: omg Sanne, Ariel-chan, Sasuke, Danny, Alfie, and Caleb you guys made it

Danny: sorry we are a bit late traffic sucked like hell

Ariel: we bought so gifts

Sasuke: … let me guess twelve days of Christmas

Hikira: yup

Yami: who are all these people?

Cat: these are some of my good friend from the online world this is Sanne from quizilla, Ariel and her boyfriend Sasuke also from quizilla and fanfiction, Danny and his light and yami Caleb and Alfie

Dark: hey Alfie long time no see

Alfie: yeah anything new

Dark: besides the face I still haven't been able to kill

Sanne: you know you can kill them in their sleep

Dark: but where is the fun in that

Marik: I'm the one you should worry about killing you in your sleep

Cat: any way do you guys want to sing with us

Caleb: sure what day are we on

Dark: we stopped at 6 hundred duels

Alfie: alright so let's us continue

Kaiba: please the sooner the song is over the sooner I can leave

Cat & Ariel: 6 hundred

Bakura & Danny: 5 millennium rings

Dark & Sasuke: 4 winged kuribohs

Yami & Caleb: 3 Egyptian god cards

Mokuba: 2 Kaiba brothers

Yugi: and a millennium puzzle in a tree

Everyone: on the seventh day of Christmas my true love gave to me

Malik: 7 millennium rods

Cat & Ariel: 6 hundred

Bakura & Danny: 5 millennium rings

Dark & Sasuke: 4 winged kuribohs

Yami & Caleb: 3 Egyptian god cards

Mokuba: 2 Kaiba brothers

Yugi: and a millennium puzzle in a tree

Everyone: on the eighth day of Christmas my true love gave to me

Kaiba: 8 cold jerks

Malik: 7 millennium rods

Cat & Ariel: 6 hundred

Bakura & Danny: 5 millennium rings

Dark & Sasuke: 4 winged kuribohs

Yami & Caleb: 3 Egyptian god cards

Mokuba: 2 Kaiba brothers

Yugi: and a millennium puzzle in a tree

Everyone: on the ninth day of Christmas my true love gave to me

Ryou: 9 evil guys

Kaiba: 8 cold jerks

Malik: 7 millennium rods

Cat & Ariel: 6 hundred

Bakura & Danny: 5 millennium rings

Dark & Sasuke: 4 winged kuribohs

Yami & Caleb: 3 Egyptian god cards

Mokuba: 2 Kaiba brothers

Yugi: and a millennium puzzle in a tree

Everyone: on the tenth day of Christmas my true love gave to me

Joey: 10 barking dogs

Ryou: 9 evil guys

Kaiba: 8 cold jerks

Malik: 7 millennium rods

Cat & Ariel: 6 hundred

Bakura & Danny: 5 millennium rings

Dark & Sasuke: 4 winged kuribohs

Yami & Caleb: 3 Egyptian god cards

Mokuba: 2 Kaiba brothers

Yugi: and a millennium puzzle in a tree

Everyone: on the 11 th day of Christmas my true love gave to me

Marik: 11 psycho bastards

Joey: 10 barking dogs

Ryou: 9 evil guys

Kaiba: 8 cold jerks

Malik: 7 millennium rods

Cat & Ariel: 6 hundred

Bakura & Danny: 5 millennium rings

Dark & Sasuke: 4 winged kuribohs

Yami & Caleb: 3 Egyptian god cards

Mokuba: 2 Kaiba brothers

Yugi: and a millennium puzzle in a tree

Everyone: on the 12 th day of Christmas my true love gave to me

Hikira & Sanne: 12 endless fights

Marik: 11 psycho bastards

Joey: 10 barking dogs

Ryou: 9 evil guys

Kaiba: 8 cold jerks

Malik: 7 millennium rods

Cat & Ariel: 6 hundred

Bakura & Danny: 5 millennium rings

Dark & Sasuke: 4 winged kuribohs

Yami & Caleb: 3 Egyptian god cards

Mokuba: 2 Kaiba brothers

Yugi: and a millennium puzzle in a tree

(I come up with this whole entire song ok, sorry if it s not that good)

Everyone: MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE AND TO ALL ONE PER YEAR


	8. New Years Eve

_**Sorry people that this came out a little late but I lost track of time and I had literally forgot that it was New Years eve on thru so sorry enjoy**___

Cat: I LIKE CHOCOLATE MILK

Dark: Hikira how many energy drinks did aibou have

Hikira: I cut her off at three

Dark: which ones did she drink?

Hikira: well a rock star, monster, and I think a red bull

Cat: I WANNA TAKE A RIDE ON YOUR DISCO STICK

Dark: god damn it the only time I can hate lady gaga is when aibou is like this

Cat: *jumping up and down* don't talk like I'm not here

*door bells rings*

Hikira: come in

Ryou: hey girls hope we are not too early

Dark: nah but just watch out for-

Cat: USAGI-CHAN *jumps on Bakura*

Bakura: gah get the f*ck off of me

Dark: *sigh and pulls me off of him*

Ryou: what's wrong with Cat?

Hikira & Dark: energy drinks

Cat: NIGHT QUIL AND RED BULL *smiling like crazy*

Ryou: why did she drink energy drinks?

Dark: cuz aibou can't stay up past midnight

Bakura: what she has a curfew?

Hikira: no she literally can't stay up past midnight clock strikes twelve and she out like a light

Cat: CUZ I'M BLUFFING WITH MY MUFFIN

Dark: AIBOU!!!!

Cat: yes yami-chan *starts dancing*

*door bell rings*

Dark: doors open

Yami: happy New Year's everyone

Bakura: so the pharaoh is here early

Ryou: Bakura please don't start

Cat: HEY YUGI-CHAN

Bakura: ok why the hell did I get jumped on by hyper Cat but the shrimp only gets a hello

Yami: feeling jealous Bakura

Yugi: hey Cat are you ok

Cat: *laughs stupidly* just fine and dandy like cherry candy

Yugi: o__0 ok umm should I ask

Dark: if you ever want to know what happens when you drink too many energy drinks then just look at her

Cat: SPIKY HEADS I SURROUND BY SPIKY HEADS

Yugi: wow is she like when she is drunk

Hikira: we've only gotten drunk once and all we did was dance to lady gaga

Cat: I WANT YOUR BAD ROMANCE

Yami: must suck for you girls

Dark: tell me about it

Hikira: which reminds me give me your car keys

Bakura: what the f*ck for

Hikira: I know drinking is going to be involve so I don't want anyone drinking and driving

Bakura: too bad I'm giving up my keys

Ryou: *punches Bakura* here you go Hikira *hands Hikira keys*

Hikira: thank you

Yugi: being safe Hikira

Hikira: yeah plus when you are stick with aibou during her driving Ed classes then you learn never ever drink and drive

Dark: god that one video is still stick in my head

*door bell rings*

Hikira: *opens door* hello Kaiba, Mokuba hi Joey

Mokuba: hi Hikira we brought some fireworks and some champagne

Dark: really

Hikira: no Dark

Dark: please just one drink

Hikira: no

Joey: hey Yug ready for the New Year

Yugi: yeah I can't believe it's going to be 2010

Cat: WOOOO HOOOO CLASS OF 2010 SENIORS SENIORS

Joey: *covers ears* wow that's some pair of lungs you have Cat

Cat: thank you ^___^

Ryou: wow you already a senior it's seems like yesterday you were just a freshmen huh

Cat: yeah TIME FLIES weeeeeeeeeeeee

Marik: *walks in* Dark if you wanted to have s*x with your aibou you didn't have to get her drunk

Dark: trust me Marik I'm not like you, I don't have to get my partners drunk just to make them have s*x with me

Malik: *walks in* she has a point there

Marik: shut up or I'll punish you

Malik: *chuckles* not like you haven't punished me before

Cat: ^////^ yaoi yaoi hot yaoi yaoi

Marik: let me guess energy drinks

Cat: AND YOUR CORRECT AND SHOW THEM THEIR PRIZE

Hikira: =____=; Malik can I have your keys and aibou here's your Harry Potter book

Cat: *sqeels and starts reading*

Dark: that will keep her busy for awhile

Malik: here you go Hikira *hands Hikira keys*

Yugi: so Cat's gonna graduate next year

Hikira: yes *sighs* I'm so happy for her I'm about to cry

Dark: don't start Hikira

Joey: so what major is Cat gonna go for

Hikira: idk either creative writing or children education

*door bell rings*

Hikira: come in

???: hope we aren't late

Dark: nah you guys are good it's been awhile hasn't it Yumi

Yumi: yeah it has

???: we brought a couple of fire crackers

Hikira: thank you Edward it's nice to see you again Sakura

Sakura: thanks I've been a bit busy

Dark: college

Sakura: yeah but it's pretty easy once you get use to it

Hikira: oh guys this is Sakura, her yami Yumi, and her boyfriend Edward there aibou friends from quizilla and fanfiction

Marik: great more of Cat's friends

Dark: what's the matter Marik?

Marik: that one girl Sanne I think she wouldn't leave me and Bakura alone for more than two seconds (note: Sanne and my other friends are in the new version of Christmas party on my fanfiction account sorry about that people)

Sakura: awww poor Marik the evil psycho can get annoyed

Marik: *pulls out millennium* piss me off more and you'll find yourself in the shadow realm

Malik: *sighs and slaps Marik on the back of his head* knock it off

Marik: but she started it

Malik: then end it

Marik: that's what I was going to do

Malik: not like that Yami help me out here

Yami: *munching on party snacks* Marik knock it off

Malik: oh sure that helps

Cat: *crying* OMG THEY KILLED HARRY THOSE BASTARDS

Edward: Marik knock it off or you'll end up in a world of pain

Dark: hey Marik it didn't know you were an arguing type of person I thought you were a man of action

Marik: shut it Dark

Bakura: Kaiba $10 Marik picks a fight with that Sakura girl

Yumi: I'm in $20 my hikari kicks his a*s

Hikira: *sigh* guess that's my cue to break them apart

Ryou: yeah it would suck if the cops came

Hikira: *blows blow horn*

Sakura Marik Edward: ahhhhh wtf was that for

Hikira: I had to break you guys up somehow

Sakura: but that hurt

Hikira: yeah and I'm sorry about that

Bakura: damn it Hikira you made me lose a bet

Hikira: your fault for gambling

Sakura: hey Cat

Cat: *looks up* hi Sakura

Sakura: Harry Potter

Cat: yup and the last one two

Sakura: cool any ideas coming

Cat: some but not sure if they are good enough

Sakura: I'm sure they are

Dark: hey glad to see you're not hyper any more

Cat: just give me a book and I'll calm down

Ryou: where are you in the book?

Cat: I just finished it and it is awesome hope they make the movie just as good

Yugi: but you know they never make movies as good as the books

Cat: I know but still damn it what time is it

Mokuba: *looks at watch* 11:45

Joey: only 15 more minutes

Cat: yup and so long year of fall stars

Yami: year of falling stars

Yumi: you know all of the best actors dying this year

Dark: *chuckles* when aibou first heard the Michael Jackson died she thought Kira had killed him

Cat: the guy had a heart attack what else was I suppose to think

Dark: idk a shinigami

Ryou: lol that could be the case

Sakura: but it was a good year right

Edward: yeah it was

Bakura: what the matter Ed I haven't heard you talk that much

Sakura: he is the silent type person

Dark: sadly like my aibou

Cat: come on I don't like to talk that much

Hikira: unless we are hanging out with the guys

Mokuba: hey guys

Cat: that's true but I really don't have much to see

Mokuba: guys it's almost

Marik: so how often do you talk?

Cat: only when I am spoken too

Dark: and that's not often

Mokuba: GUYS

Everyone: *looks at Mokuba*

Mokuba: it's 11:57

Yami: wow time really does fly by

(Everyone goes outside and Joey and Kaiba start passing out sparklers and Hikira is passing out fire crackers)

Hikira: let's try not to start a fire

Bakura: *smirks* fine I'll just throw a fire cracker at the neighbor's cat

Cat: YOU WILL NOT

Mokuba: alright guys here it comes 10

Yami & Yugi: 9

Sakura Yumi & Edward: 8

Marik & Malik: 7

Joey & Kaiba: 6

Bakura & Ryou: 5

Hikira Cat & Dark: 4

Everyone: 3...2...1 HAPPY NEW YEAR

Cat: *pops fire cracker*

Yugi & Ryou: *lights up sparklers*

Edward *kisses Sakura forehead* happy new years

Bakura: *throw fire cracker at a cat*

Marik: first evil deed of the year Bakura

Bakura: *laughs*

Yami: *sigh and hugs Yugi* hey New Year's aibou

Yugi: happy new year's Yami

Kaiba & Joey: *making out*

Cat: INSPIRATION

Mokuba: lol

Dark: *chuckles and hugs Hikira* happy New Year's love

Hikira: same to you

Cat: happy 2010 woooooooo hooooooo and happy 2010 to any class of 2010 R&R I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH


	9. Happy Birthday Joey

Cat & Hikira: happy birthday Joey

Joey: aww you girls throw me a birthday party

Hikira:*nods* hey what are we for then

Marik: to be annoying perverts

Cat: XD

Joey: thanks you girls are the best *hugs me and Hikira*

Dark:*hisses* get the hell away from my light and aibou

Joey: ahhh *lets go of us*

Cat: gezzz touchy Dark

Dark: hmph you two are mine and mine alone

Marik: gezzz you are touchier with your partners then Bakura

Bakura: I'm not touch with Ryou

Ryou: then how come you broke that guys arm you bought me that drink in the club

Bakura: did you see that way he was looking at you Ryou, it was like Joey looking at a box of doughnuts

Joey: HEY!!

Yugi: anyway happy birthday Joey *hands present*

Joey: thanks Yug wonder what you got me *opens gift* awesome new cards thanks

Yami: we thought you might need some new card since you've been around with Kaiba so much

Joey: yeah for once I like to kick his ass in a duel

Cat: you did that in one of my stories

Joey: but for real

Cat: just trying to help

Joey: thanks again Yug let see *looking though the card* wow a lot these are good card

Bakura: open my gift now

Joey: *grabs gift*you didn't get me dog treats did you

Bakura: yeah but I left those back at the house

Joey: *opens gift* damn it even on my own birthday you guys can t stop calling a dog *pulls out leash and collar*

Bakura: actually that's for you to use on Kaiba

Cat: *cover nose bleed*

Ryou: *punches Bakura* we got you a really nice pair of jeans too *hands Joey box*

Joey: *blushing* well thanks *looks around* hey where is rich-boy

Dark: probably hiding somewhere *evil smirk* trying to avoid my evil plans

Joey: you were planning something weren't you?

Dark: ^////^ maybe I can't say because I am evil

Bakura: you are not evil, you are just crazy

Dark: XP idc I'm evil and I love it

Hikira: *sigh* here Joey here's our gift *hands Joey gift*

Joey: it isn't a chibbi puppy

Cat: no

Joey: whew *opens gift* WHAT THE HELL IS THIS *pulls out stripper outfit*

Marik: hahahaha you got Joey that

Dark: oopps wrong gift *takes stripper outfit*

Cat: hate to ask but is that for me and Hikira

Dark: yup it's your girls valentine's gifts

Hikira: no

Dark: what it's not for to wear it's for me to wear

Marik: and then what are you going to do

Dark: dance to "love game"

Cat & Hikira: =___=; we are going to skip town then

Dark: here's your really gift Joey

Joey: *opens gift* cute a chibbi red-eyes

Hikira: finally someone likes the chibbi

Joey: this would go great with the chibbi blue eyes Seto has

Cat: Kaiba still has that

Joey: yeah he won't say it but, he thinks it's cute

Hikira: yay Kaiba really liked it

Malik: well there's one have one more gift left

Joey: *grabs gift* it's from you Marik

Marik: something wrong with that

Joey: no I just... anyway thanks for the gift

Malik: aren't you going to open it

Joey: yeah *opens gift* what the hell leather pants

Marik: their skin tight leather pants

Joey: *anime sweat drop* idk but this is more of Yami and Yugi's thing

Yami: don't worry Joey you get use to it after a few hours

Joey: well thanks hey about some cake

Cat: sure things Dark Hikira help please

Dark & Hikira:*nod*

(We go into the kitchen)

Joey: wow it must be a big cake if it takes all three of them to carry them

Marik: anyway what happen at Kaiba birthday party? We missed it

Ryou: yeah what did happen I heard it was very fun?

Yami: *chuckles* Dark made Joey get done to his underwear and give him to Kaiba, I have the picture on myspace

Malik: *laughing* how was it

Joey: *blushing*

Yugi: then Cat and Hikira came out with the cake but, Cat had a nose bleed and let go of the cake which made Hikira throw the cake in Kaiba face

Bakura: what happen then?

Yami: we ended throwing cake at each other

Joey: *still blushing*

Bakura: so that's how you two got together… did you guys do it after the party

Joey: that ain't any of your business pervert

Bakura: that would be Cat job

Joey: any way where were you guys

Ryou: me and Bakura were in London to visit my family

Yugi: that's nice how is your dad

Ryou: good what about you Malik

Malik: Marik had to go to court because the neighbors got him drowning their cat

Marik: I swear that cat hates me

Malik: you didn't have to drown it

Marik: what I couldn't find my flamethrower

Joey: Cat is going to kill you if she heard that

(All three of us are pulling out a giant cake)

Hikira: whew happy birthday Joey

Joey: wow this is the biggest cake I ever seen

Dark: and it would be the tastiest cake you ever tasted

Kaiba: *comes out of the cake* happy birthday puppy (he is naked with white cat ears and tail)

Cat: *covers a very heavy bloody nose*

Hikira: *pass out from blood loss*

Dark: *blushing badly*

Joey: Kaiba what the hell

Yami: *cover Yugi's eyes*

Yugi: Yami that's not fair I'm an adult

Yami: sorry aibou

Ryou: *blushing like a tomato*

Bakura: *wanting to kill Kaiba*

Kaiba: *get out of the cake* its Seto remember puppy

Marik: *asking Malik* how come you didn't do that for my birthday

Malik:* whacks Marik in the head* because I didn't want to pervert

Joey: Kai-I mean Seto go put on some clothes

Kaiba: *sits on Joey lap* what the matter puppy I thought you like me naked *purrs against Joey neck*

Joey: *trying to resists* not in public

Yami Marik Dark Cat & Bakura: */////*

Malik: *looking away*

Yugi: Yami come on what's going on

Kaiba: *kiss Joey passionately*

Joey: (couldn't hold back) *kisses back*

Kaiba: *breaks kiss and looks at me and Dark* bedroom

Dark: upstairs down the hall and to the left ^//^

Joey: *grabs leash and collar and puts on Kaiba* let's go

Kaiba: *nods* of course puppy

Joey & Kaiba:* goes into the bedroom*

Everyone: *about to follow*

Dark: wait

Marik: why should we wait they're about to start

Cat: we just know when it's ok to listen in ^//^

Hikira: ...3...2...1 ok now we can go

Everyone: *puts their ear on the door or wall*

Cat: *Cat ear pop out*hot hot hot so hot

Yugi: I think Joey is seme

Kaiba- Joey oh god Joey

Bakura: *using a glass* gezzz Kaiba is louder than I thought

Marik: omg I think Kaiba is sucking Joey

Hikira: no I think they are doing a 69

Ryou: how do you know this stuff?

Dark: we just do oh I hope they found my gift

Kaiba-oh Joey more turn it up more ah

Dark: yup they found it

Marik: what did you get them?

Dark: that is my secret

Cat: pervert yami

Dark: you know me well aibou

Kaiba- OH GOD JOEY MORE HARDER

Dark: *chucking* happy birthday Joey I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH R&R


	10. Valentine's Day

(Ok I have this out a little early because I will be working during Valentine's weekend and I won't have time to update sorry)

Hikira: *smiling happily* hello people and Happy Valentine's Day

Cat:*dully* yeah happy most painful day of the year

Hikira: as you can tell she not happy about it one bit

Cat: why are you so happy you're usually as depressed as I am on this day?

Hikira: I HAD CHOCOLATE ^///^

Cat: that explains a lot, how much did you have?

Hikira: I had that stash that Dark keeps hidden in the back of the closet

Dark: umm Hikira that wasn't regular chocolate

Hikira: oh shit was that the alcohol chocolates

Dark: yeah how many did you have?

Hikira:*shyly* the whole stash

Dark:*anime fall* why

Hikira: hey they were really good

Dark; T___T it took me forever to get those…great now I have to steal more from Bakura

Hikira: anyway we are going to see how the Yugioh character celebrate valentine day

Cat: I call YamixYugi and SetoxJoey

Hikira: alright I get BakuraxRyou

Dark: hey why am I stuck with MarikxMalik

Cat: too slow Dark

Dark: damn it anyway don't you work today

Cat: I'm on break

Hikira: so on with the show

===with Cat===

Cat: ok so I'm gonna see what Kaiba and Joey are doing since they are the easiest guys, oh there they are *points the camera at them*

Joey: so Seto where are we going

Kaiba: you'll see

Joey: if you are going to buy me another dog costume then I'm gonna kill you

Kaiba; *chuckles* no I'm not ah here we are

(They stop in front of a candy store)

Joey: Seto what are we doing here

Kaiba; like I said puppy you'll see

(They go inside)

Cat: my yaoi senses are tingling, I wonder what Kaiba has planed *sneaks over to the candy store* the door is the obvious way in. Let's try the vent *sneaks in the air vent* ok I'm inside so let's see what Kaiba and Joey are doing *pointing the camera at them*

Joey: *laying naked on a table* ahhh Sseto

Kaiba: *pouring chocolate on Joey's chest* I bought the whole place for the day so we can have some privacy

Joey: Seto oh that feels nice

Kaiba: that's good, because I am going to eat you up Joey

Cat: *drooling*

Kaiba: now how to make you tastier I could pour some cameral on you so it would match your hair *kisses Joey chest* or I could use strawberry sauce.

Joey: oh god Sseto

Cat: *sneeze* ow I bif my founge

Joey & Kaiba: *looks up at the air vent* WTF

Joey: is that Cat

Kaiba: grrr Cat*throws a bowel at the air vent*

(Air vent collapse)

Joey: *covers himself up*

Cat; ahhh *falls and hits the ground* oww that hurt *looks up at Kaiba* umm I can explain this time

Kaiba: oh really *cracks knuckles*

===with Dark===

Dark; *in disguise*ok I really don t want to do this but i have to cuz aibou will probably kick me out of the house if I don't *sigh* so let's just get this over with and see what the stupid bastard and his lover are doing *points the camera at them*

Malik: Marik thank you for taking me to the beach

Marik: it was nothing beside you owe me for tonight

Malik: *sigh* I knew you would say that

Marik: anyway let's just enjoy the beach

Malik: *nods* yeah it's great the weather is warming up now, maybe we can go swimming

Marik: or skinny dipping

Malik: we can try that

Marik: after maybe I can give you a sex on the beach

Dark: gah this guy is a pervert

Malik: hmm ok good thing no one is here

Marik: *looks at Dark* hey is that girl recording us

Dark: oh shit forgot to hide

Marik: hey knock it off yaoi fan girl

Dark: shut it you stupid pervert

Malik: hey Dark why are you recording

Dark: stupid Valentine's Day thing

Marik: in that case *kisses Malik passionately*

Dark: THAT IT I'M GONNA KICK YOUR PREVERT ASS

Marik: bring it on bitch

===with Hikira===

Hikira: oww my head is killing me *groans* so I finally found Bakura and Ryou right now they are having dinner at a Olive Garden and they are about to get dessert let's see what kind they picked*points the camera at them*

Ryou: mm that was great thank you Bakura for taking me here

Bakura: your welcome it's kind of a make up for…you know the…beatings

Ryou: you didn't have to Bakura I've already forgiven you

Hikira: aww this is so cute

Bakura: I know but still I can't to forgive myself

Ryou: Bakura *holds his hand*

Waiter: sir your dessert a cherry cheesecake

Bakura: thank you

Waiter: * places cheesecake and leaves*

Ryou: wow these look really good

Bakura: not as good as you Ryou

Ryou: *blushing* Bakura

Bakura: Ryou…you are a wonderful person and I am good you saved me from the darkness from inside me heart

Ryou: *blushing more* it was nothing

Bakura: and I wanted to ask you

Ryou: Bakura are you going too

Bakura: *gets on one knee* I'm not good with this type of stuff so *pulls out a box* Ryou will you be my hikari forever

Hikira: OMG NO WAY

Ryou: *tearing up* Bakura of course I will

Bakura:*place silver ring on Ryou* thank you my hikari *kisses Ryou passionately*

Hikira: *cell phone going off to kitty Cat dance* damn it aibou *answer phone* mushi mushi

Cat- Hikira there's been a slight problem

Hikira: you just ruined a perfect yaoi moment, what happen this time?

Cat- Kaiba found out I was spying on him and well…I'm in jail

Hikira: again

Cat- yeah

Hikira; aibou that's the third time this month

Cat- Hikira please bail me out the guys in here look really scary

Hikira: hang on aibou Dark is calling me

Cat- HIKIRA PLEAS DON T-

Hikira: *press button* hello

Dark- hey Hikira can you pick me up

Hikira: what happen to your bike?

Dark- stupid bastard Marik stole it

Hikira: Dark did you get into a fight with Marik again?

Dark- he started it

Hikira: fine but, we have to hurry aibou is in jail

Dark- again

Hikira: again bye *hangs up phone and leaves*

Bakura: looks like little Hikira was spying on us

Ryou: *eating cheesecake* I wonder if they already spied on Yami and Yugi

===with Yami and Yugi===

Yami: oh Ra aibou I love you

Yugi: hmm more Yami

Yami: oh god Yugi

Yugi: ah I love you so much Yami

Yami: *panting* Yugi *panting*

Yugi; *pant* Yami that was so great

Yami: I know, I wonder how come the girls didn't try to spy on us

Yugi: doesn't matter *snuggles with Yami* I'm just glad I have you to myself

Yami: little possive aren't we Yugi

Yugi; hmm only on Valentine's Day

Yami: Happy Valentine's Day aibou

Yugi: you too Atemu

Yami *smiles and kisses passionately*

===with Cat===

Cat: *behind bars* R&R I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH


	11. Yugioh finds Death Note

Cat: *walking down stairs tiredly* morning

Bakura: morning sleeping head

Cat: Bakura what are you doing here

Bakura: Hikira is helping Ryou plain for the wedding

Cat: I still can't believe you guys are getting married

Bakura: me too

Cat: so where are they?

Bakura: kitchen

Cat: *walks into the kitchen*

Hikira: you should wear a dress

Ryou: but I am a guy

Hikira: but you would look cute in a dress

Cat: morning

Hikira: morning aibou how are you feeling

Cat: my mouth is still sore but other than that I'm fine

Ryou: you have your wisdom teeth removed recently huh?

Cat: yeah and now Hikira has placed me on a strict soft food diet

Hikira: hey you have too or else you would be in pain

Cat: T__T it's barely been a day and I miss meat

Bakura: lol sucks for you

*door bell rings*

Cat: wonder who that could be *opens door* oh hi Marik

Marik: where's Dark

Cat: sleeping why?

Marik: she stole something from me

Hikira: what did Dark steal from you this time?

Marik: something valuable of mine

Cat: that hard everything you own is valuable

Bakura: *chuckles* god you suck, you got robbed by a women

Marik: shut it

Dark:*yawns* what with all the talking so early in the morning

Marik: Dark GAVE IT BACK RIGHT NOW

Dark: *walks downstairs*what are you talking about

Marik: you know what I am talking about

Dark: it's barely nine in the morning, I don't know what you are talking about

Yami: *runs into the room* MARIK YOU BETTER GAVE IT BACK TO ME RIGHT NOW

Marik: oh shit he knows it's gone

Yami: Marik if you don't want to visit the shadow realm again then you better give it back to me

Kaiba: *walks into the room* Yami you stole something from Kaiba corp.

Yami: I did not, it was laying next to the trash can

Kaiba: yes you did now give it back or I will send you to jail

Hikira: wtf is going on

Ryou: idk but it must be very important for all four of them to fight over

Cat: *drinking juice not even paying attention*

Kaiba: now Yami gave it back to me

Yami: tell Marik to gave it back to me

Marik: tell freaky women to give it back

Dark: =____=; not a morning person leave me alone

Hikira: guys what are you fighting about

Kaiba & Yami & Marik: he/she stole my death note

Yami: yeah like I would ever steal anything

Kaiba: don't be so innocent remember the incident with the Orichalcos

Yami: shut up at least I never hit my siblings

Kaiba: *grabs Yami by the shirt* don't you dare speak about that

Marik: *chuckles* Kaiba is evil

Kaiba: I rather be evil than a psychopath

Dark: ==; tried go way

Marik: Dark just gave it back and I let you walk away with your arms intact

Dark: go away I'm too sleepy

Bakura: hey is this what you guys are auguring about *hold ups death note*

Kaiba & Yami & Marik: GAVE IT TO ME *tackles Bakura *

Bakura: god guys get off of me

Ryou: shouldn't you stop that, they might write someone name down

Hikira: two things about that we don't know if it's real and second they don't have a pen *holds up pen*

Cat: *staring at cookies* must fight crunchy temptation

someone: WILL EVERYONE STOP FIGHTING

Kaiba & Yami & Marik & Bakura:*looks at person*

Cat: OMFG IT'S LIGHT YAGAMI

Bakura: oh wow Kaiba you have a twin

Kaiba: shut it thief

Marik: the notebook is mine *reaches out for the notebook*

Yami: *hits Marik* no it's mine

Hikira: Light is that your notebook

Light: yes Ryuk drop his notebook again

Ryuk: *appears & chuckles* I got bored

Cat: well try not to drop it around these idiots

Light: wait a minute you can see him and you didn't touch the notebook

Cat: yeah that's because *cat ears pop out* I'm part cat and cats are sensitive to ghost and stuff

Light: I don't want to ask how you became part cat

Cat: anyway Yami why would you want a death note, I can understand Kaiba but you

Yami: it is my job to protect those from the hands of evil *looks at Marik and Bakura *

Bakura: I wonder would the pharaoh die if I wrote down Atemu or Yami

Yami: see what I mean

Ryou: true

Light: well that's karat job not yours

Yami: excuse me I was protecting the world long before you were even born

Light: but now it's the twenty-first century and the raise of Kira

Ryou: I thought L capture Kira

Light…

Mikami: god I found you *jumps on Light*

Light: *anger marks* Mikami get off

Cat: *looks back at forth at Kaiba and Light* THAT'S IT I CAN T TAKE ARE YOU TWO RELATED

Light & Kaiba: *looks at me* of course we aren't

Cat: what about long lost twin cousin

Kaiba: no

Cat: how about a Yami

Light: no way

Cat: illegal clones

Kaiba: no

Cat: what about some sort of twin robot

Kaiba & Light: NO

Hikira: *whisper to Ryou* they sure look like they do

Ryou: right I am a bit curious if they are related

Light: please gave me back my death note

Mikami: god I can't see some of their life spines

Light: which ones

Mikami: the one with the tri color hair and the man with white spiky hair

Marik: what I have a life span

Bakura: hahaha you didn't live as long as we did Marik

Marik: Bakura I swear I'm gonna fuck you into the bed one day

Bakura: you just did that the other day XD

Ryou: Bakura

Light: I did not need to know that

Dark: *sleeping on the floor*zzzzzz Bakura likes chocolate gummy bears

L: *walks into the room* there you are Light-kun, what are you doing here

Light: trying to get back my death note

L: is that Hikira

Hikira: *blinks* yes

L: *walks up to Hikira* I heard you make really good cakes

Hikira: they're good but not that good

L: yes they are, they're the best kind of cakes I ever had and trust me I have every kind of cake there is

Hikira: huh you had a taste of my cake

L: yes I did thanks to Light-kun

Hikira: how did you get some of my cake I only make them for friends?

Light: Kaiba gave me some

Cat: so you guys meet before

Kaiba: yes

Cat: *about to say something*

Light: still not related

Cat: *pouts*

Yami: anyway not that we are done with introduction WILL YOU GUYS GET OFF ME

Marik: *chuckles* I like it better when the pharaoh is uke

Bakura: just for that i m not sleeping with you

Ryou: Bakura you are getting married to me remember

Bakura: I am only joking little hikari

Cat:*grabs death note* here Light you better get this out of here before Marik tries to get it

Marik: *chuckles* I could use the millennium rod and control his mind

Hikira: I thought that didn't work with strong minded people

Marik: IT WORKS FOR EVERYONE

Dark:* whacks Marik on the head* get out of my house

Marik: oww that hurt

Dark: I am not a morning person and I don t need a death note to kill people *pulls out claymore* now out

L: but can we have some cake

Dark: I SAID GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOME

Everyone: *rushes out*

Cat: *sigh* R&R I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR DEATH NOTE


	12. Movie Night

Cat: hey Hikira is the popcorn done yet

Hikira: I made at least twelve bags

Cat: make some more please

Hikira: what is this a movie theater

Cat: hey the guys are coming over for a movie night so yeah

Hikira: *sigh* where's Dark

Cat: couch *looks at Dark*

Dark: ….

Cat: in pain

Dark: I SWEAR WHY THE FUCK DO I HAVE TO PUT UP WITH THIS SHIT

Hikira: did you take some pain killers?

Dark: yes I took the ones the dentist gave aibou

Cat: those are the strong ones

Dark: I am in pain DX

Hikira: sucks to be a girls doesn't it Dark

Dark: shut up

*door bell rings*

Hikira: come in

Malik: *walks in with bags* hey girls

Dark:….

Cat: hey Malik what's up?

Malik: nothing much

Marik: *walks in* so what are we going to watch

Cat: idk the others guys haven't come yet

Malik: is it me or do you like thinner

Cat: hahaha I've been belly dancing my whole spring break so I lost weight

Marik: belly dancing?! care to show us what you know

Dark: *throws pillow at Marik* STEP AWAY FROM HER PERVERT

Marik: that's strange you don't start throwing at me until another five minutes

Hikira: its woman's weeks so don't get her mad

Dark: *hissing* Hikira

Hikira: can you please bring down some pillow and blackest

Dark: *sigh & leaves the room*

Malik: is she usually that hissy

Cat: yup we tend to stay away from her when she is like that

Hikira: so did you guys bring any snacks

Malik: yup we got some peeps, gummy worms, and some cotton candy

Cat: awesome

*door bell rings*

Cat: *opens door* hey Yami hi Yugi

Yugi: hey we brought some popcorn and chocolate

Hikira: that's good because we just ran out of pop corn

Yami: we also brought some movies

Marik: great the pharaoh's movie can't wait to see that

Yami: grrr shut up *sits on the couch*

Cat: so what movies did you guys bring

Yugi: "Mortal Combat", "Little Nicky", and "Hot Chick"

Marik: you guys brought a chick flick *laughs*

Dark: *comes down with blackest and pillows* no chick flicks

Yugi: why "Hot Chick" is a pretty funny movie

Dark: I've already had enough drama right now

Cat: fine ok no chick flicks

Yugi: *pouts*

Joey: *walks in with a stack of DVDs* any help here

Hikira: *helps Joey* gezzz we are going to watch a couple movies not a whole months worth

Joey: sorry I couldn't pick on what to bring

Kaiba: *walks in bags* ok I think we have the junk food covered *drops bag*

Dark: wow what the hell did you guys bring?

Joey: let's see soda, ten kinds of chips, twelve different of candy, cookies, hmmm I remember getting a couple giant gummy bears, a couple different kinds of pocky

Cat: GIVE ME THE POCKY

Joey: wow you love pocky don't you *hands Cat chocolate pocky*

Cat: *munches on pocky* mmm pocky

Hikira: *chuckles* where's Mokuba

Kaiba: grounded

Cat: why?

Kaiba: hey took Joey's idea of throwing cherry bombs down the school toilet

Marik: awww I always wanted to do that

Cat: why did you gave Mokuba that idea, Joey

Joey: I didn't think he would do it

Hikira: *sigh* so Bakura and Ryou just have to come and we can start movie night

Ryou: *walks in* sorry we are late Bakura was getting a movie from block buster

Bakura: *walks in* I had to fight for the last "Friday the 13 th"

Cat: is it the new one

Bakura: yeah why

Cat:…sorry but, I'm not that big on the horror films

Bakura: great you're scared of haunter house and horror films

Cat: shut up, it's not my fault I accidently watched that one movie about the killer doll at the age of five

Malik: Chucky right

Cat: *shivers* that's him

Bakura: lol XDDD you are afraid of a doll

Cat: I am not afraid of a doll I am just afraid of Chucky anyway what are we going to watch?

Malik: how about "Terminator"

Yugi: no that movie is kind of getting a little old

Joey: how about "Mrs. Doubtfire"

Dark: great a movie about crossing let's not watch it

Cat: how about "New Moon"

Everyone: NOOOOOO!!!!

Cat: awww why not

Yami: it's annoying

Marik: I've watched it twenty times already

Kaiba: they have the worse actors every

Cat: but there are hot guys in it

Hikira: what hot guys

Cat: ok let me say this again there are half naked guys in the movie that run around the forest doing something they can't talk about, it's hot

Kaiba: you are a pervert

Cat: can't blame me when my yaoi sense start tingling

Everyone: =_____=; we are not going to watch not watching "New Moon"

Cat: *pouts*

Ryou: how about "The little mermaid"

Everyone: *looks at Ryou*

Ryou: uhhh never mind

Kaiba: why don't we watch "Angels and Demons"?

Marik: why do you want to watch that?

Kaiba: I'm bored and I've already read the book

Bakura: no that movie suck there weren't enough killing

Cat: one guy died from being burned alive I think that's enough killing

Bakura: it isn't for me

Marik: then why don't we watch one of the "Saw" movies

Hikira: OH GOD PLEASE NO

Malik: why not it's a pretty good movie

Hikira: I watched fifteen minutes of that movie, I could not look at meat the same way for at least two weeks

Marik: *pouts* and I just burned the newest one

Hikira: how come we can't just watch "Pokémon the first movie?"

Dark: Hikira we are way older then that movie

Hikira: but it's cute

Ryou: what's cute?

Hikira: Pikachu

Everyone: =___=;

Hikira: ok then what do you guys want to watch

Yami: how about "Jumanji"

Bakura: you just want to watch that movie because you can't figure out what cause the game to come to life

Yami: *mutters* I have to find out why

Dark: god damn it just pick a movie already *sits on the floor*

Bakura: come on Cat "Friday the 13 th" isn't that scary

Cat: that's what Dark said about "The Blare Witch Project"

Dark: you still going on with that

Cat: that movie scared me to death

Bakura: why

Hikira: we went camping when we watch that movie

Dark: yeah and I had to stay awake all night because aibou was too scared to fall asleep

Cat: T____T

Bakura: fine then what about "Halloween part two"

Yugi: sounds fine, is it directed by Rob Zombie

Bakura: yup broke a guy's jaw for it

Ryou: I was wondering why it was taking you so long to get the movie

Bakura: *smirks*

Joey: "Halloween" sounds like a good movie

Marik: meh I suppose it's better than "New Moon"

Hikira: you ok aibou

Cat: yeah I watched the old "Halloween" movie, so I guess it won't be different

Yugi: I thought you said you didn't like horror films

Cat: Dark was watching it during the day and I was bored

Dark: let's just play the god damn movie *grabs bag of chips*

Bakura: bossy today aren't we

Dark: *hissing*

Hikira: *gets DVD and places it in DVD player* aibou help me with the popcorn

Cat: alright

Hikira & Cat: *goes into the kitchen*

Ryou: *grabs cotton candy and sits next to Bakura*

Bakura: if you are afraid little hikari then you can hug me

Ryou: *chuckles* thanks Bakura

Malik: how Joey how come you only got chocolate chip cookies

Joey: I was rushing I thought I brought the others but guess I forgot

Cat & Hikira: *hands out popcorn*

Hikira: try not to make a mess guys

Yugi: will try not to

Yami: *wraps arms around Yugi's waist*

Yugi: Yami

Yami: wanna lie down or sit on the couch

Yugi: sit on the couch

Cat: hello yaoi inspiration

Dark: *turns off lights*

(Me, Hikira are sitting on the floor Dark is sitting in between us. Ryou and Bakura are sitting on the couch, Ryou is sitting on Bakura lap while Bakura would nuzzle his neck every once in awhile. Marik and Malik are laying down on the floor, Malik is using Marik chest as a pillow. Yami and Yugi are sitting on the other end of the couch, Yugi has his head on Yami's shoulder. Joey and Kaiba are sitting on the floor both of them are looking at each other lustfully.) (Note: I haven't watched "Halloween part two, so I don't know what is going on)

*Half way through the movie*

Cat & Hikira: *hiding behind Dark*

Dark: *throwing popcorn at Marik*

Marik: *way into the movie to notice*

Malik: *eating gummy worms*

Yugi: *munching on popcorn*

Bakura: *kissing Ryou's neck*

Ryou: *trying to hold back from moaning*

Joey & Kaiba: *making out like no tomorrow*

Yami: *fell asleep*

Dark: *sigh* hey Yugi have anymore popcorn

Yugi: yeah here *hands popcorn*

Dark: *throws more popcorn at Marik*

Ryou: Bakura oh stop it ah

Bakura: you like it

Ryou: not oh right there

Bakura: do you want more Ryou

Ryou: please ah

Bakura: as you wish *slips hand under Ryou's shirt*

Cat: *comes out from hiding* ok *mutters* it's not that bad it's not that bad it's not that bad it's not that bad it's not that bad it's not that bad it's not that bad it's not that bad

Someone: *barges in* BOOO

Cat: *screams really loud*

Windows: *breaks*

Yami: *wakes up and flings Yugi off of him*

Yugi *lands on Kaiba and Joey*

Kaiba: oww Yugi

Yugi: sorry Yami pushed me

Hikira: *hugging Dark to death*

Malik: *choking on a worm*

Yami: *tiredly* what is going are we under attack

Marik: why the hell is there so much pop corn in my hair?

Dark: *dyeing of laughter* you look like a first grade bird feeder *coughs* Hikira get off

Ryou: *moans* oh Malik you're choking *pushes Bakura off and gives Malik the Heimlich*

Bakura: Ryou I can't believe you are cheating on me

Ryou: I'm not cheating

Malik: *coughs out worm then gasp* thanks Ryou

Person: opps didn't I come in at a bad time

Cat: *gasp for air* kind of

Malik: take about lungs made of steal

Yami: *helps Yugi up* so who is this

Cat: my friend Luna from fanfiction remember, you remember member

Yugi: right great timing Luna

Luna: *rubs head* sorry I was running late because Kiley allergies were acting up

Hikira: hay fever

Luna: yeah

Kaiba: whatever you came at the worst time

Cat: why because you were getting off

Kaiba: shut up, I'm surprised you weren't recording me and Joey scaredy cat

Cat: Shut

Marik: Dark I swear I am gonna banish you to the shadow realm this time

Dark: :P just try to

Luna: you can kick his ass Dark

Marik: shut up your next

Luna: XP you got to go through Dark first bird feeder

Marik: *hissing* I AM NOT A BIRD FEEDER

Malik: with the way your hair looks it sure looks like it

Marik: I will deal with you later Malik

Malik: great

Luna: so what movie should we watch next, I brought "The Crow"

Cat: R&R I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH THANKS LUNA FOR THE IDEA


	13. Easter Party

(Sorry if it's late people I was a little busy this weekend)

Hikira: aibou where are my bunny ears

Cat: last time I saw them they were on the Naruto plushie

Dark: finally the weather is warming up

Cat: I know yay spring is here *getting everything out side*

Dark: aibou can I go ahead and get the grill going

Cat: yeah but this time try not to pour all of the lighter fluid into the grill this time. Dad almost killed me for that

Dark: but it makes a bigger fire

Hikira:*comes out with bunny ears* yeah but, it's not fun when the fire department comes

Dark: XDDD

Yami: *walks in* hey girls

Cat: hey Yami and Yugi

Yugi: *carrying Easter baskets* right here

Cat: cool baskets where did you get them

Yami: I made them

Hikira: aww they are cute, are they for us?

Yugi: yup

Cat: yay thank you so much *hugs Yami*

Yami: *gasp* welcome can't breath

Cat: opps sorry

Yami: *pants* that's ok but try not to give bear hugs that often

Dark: *lighting the grill*

Bakura: *walks in* don't light yourself on fire

Dark: nah I think I would do that if you were standing closer to me

Ryou: *walks in* we brought some Easter eggs

Hikira: thanks Ryou

Ryou: no problem nice day huh

Cat: yeah it's good that the weather is finally warming up

Bakura: same here

Ryou: you're only happy about warm weather because you want to walk around naked again

Bakura: you like me when I am naked

Dark: TMI BAKURA

Bakura: XDD

Joey: *walks in* what's so funny

Hikira: Bakura being a pervert again

Kaiba: *walks in* as usually

Bakura: hey I wasn't the one making out with my partner while watching a horror movie

Ryou: actually you were and I still have the hickeys to prove it

Mokuba: *walks in* how come when something good happens I miss it

Cat: idk maybe something will happen later

Joey: anyway we brought so bbq food

Dark: great timing I just had the grill going

Joey: *hands Dark some burger patties*

Dark: I wonder where bird feeder is

Bakura: Marik called me, he said Malik caught the stomach flu or something and said he couldn't come

Dark: good more candy for me

Hikira: I hope Malik is alright

Ryou: me too, I will take some cake to him after the party

Hikira: really thanks Ryou

Yugi: so when are you and Bakura gonna tie the not

Ryou: I don't know I am still trying to figure out when I want to get married

Cat: just waiting for the perfect day

Ryou: yeah

Cat: same here I am trying to think of how I can work out those things in my stories

Kaiba: god damn it you perverted woman

Cat: I didn't write anything about you Kaiba…yet

Kaiba: will you ever get your cameras out of my room

Cat: can I have my journal back

Kaiba: cameras first then journal

Cat: *pouts* ass

Bakura: so did you girls hid eggs or something

Hikira: yup plus we are gonna do cash egg

Joey: what's cash egg?

Dark: everyone has to pay twenty dollar to play, we take that money and hid it in an egg then one person will be chosen to hid the egg, whoever finds it will get to keep the cash

Mokuba: sound fun let's play now

Cat: hang on let's eat first before that

Bakura: aww come on I wanna play

Joey: Cat's right we should eat first then play

Bakura: *pouts*

Dark: burgers are almost done

Bakura: make mine raw

Dark: just eat the damn burger while it's still moving

Bakura: nah it doesn't taste good like that

Hikira: Dark knock it off

Dark: he is starting it

Hikira: know it off right now or I will get the water gun

Dark: alright I will stop just not the water gun

Yami: which water gun are you talking about?

Cat: the ice blaster one

Mokuba: those are awesome I used it on Seto once

Seto: and that why I didn't let you have any sweet that month

Mokuba: hey you wanted a wakeup call

Seto: not like that

Cat: oh did you guys watch that one video I upload onto youtube

Bakura: which one the love game one, oh and I have to kill you for that

Cat: why

Bakura: you scared the crap out of Ryou

Cat: XDDD

Ryou: it's not funny I fell out of the chair and hit my head

Cat: I am sorry but *breathes* it showed my fear for Valentine's Day

Mokuba: so is it that one where you rubbed shaving cream all over your brother face that's the one

Yami: *chuckles* your brother has more language then you do

Dark: nah we was pissed cuz he didn't get to sleep past three lol

Hikira: it was funny, after aibou stopped recording her dad called her

Cat: lol he knows when I mess with my brother

Dark: burgers are done

Cat: awesome *gets out plates and napkins*

Bakura: so did your dad yell at you for that

Cat: nah he thought it was funny

Bakura: *gets burger patty* hey I thought I said make mine raw

Dark: and I didn't care

Hikira: keep it up Dark and I won't let have a pieces of the chocolate bunny

Dark: but he

Cat: just knock it off for once

Bakura: *smirks*

Dark: *glares at Bakura*

(Everyone gets a burger and sits at a table)

Mokuba: so Hikira did you buy a chocolate bunny

Hikira: no I made it, and it was a little hard but I managed to pull it off

Mokuba: awesome how big did you make it

Hikira: it's ten pounds

Joey: what no way

Hikira: *smiles* yup it took me forever to make it and *points to Me and Dark* it wasn't easy keeping these two away

Cat: can I eat the head

Bakura: which on

Dark: god you are sick Bakura

Bakura: thank you

Yami: so how long did it take you to make it

Hikira: all of yesterday afternoon

Yugi: wow

Hikira: yeah but I am happy at how it came out

Bakura: any way can we get to finding those Easter eggs now

Dark: what's the matter Bakura? Afraid the eggs are gonna hatch and runaway

Bakura: shut up

Hikira: alright so who wants to join in on the cash egg?

Kaiba, Joey, Yami, Bakura, Ryou, Cat, & Dark: *raises hand*

Hikira: umm Yugi do you want to hid the cash egg

Yugi: huh, I guess

Hikira: so everyone pay up

Everyone: *gives Hikira $20*

Hikira: thanks you *stuffs cash into an egg* here you go Yugi *hands Yugi egg*

Yugi: ok

Cat: now everyone inside

Bakura: awww

Yami: it doesn't count if you now where my aibou hides the egg

Everyone: *goes inside*

(Fifteen minutes later)

Yugi: hey guys you can come out now

Dark: let the egg hunt begin

Bakura: *rushes outside* where's the egg

Yugi: you have to look for it duh

Cat: *finds an eggs and opens it* oh chocolate *eats chocolates*

Bakura: *climbs up a tree and gets an egg*

Dark: *smirks and kicks tree*

Bakura: *fells off & lands on Dark* what was that for bitcha

Dark: oww that hurt

Bakura: really good thing I landed on something soft

Dark: get off of me

Bakura: nope you make a comfy chair

Dark: get you fat ass off of me

Ryou: *sighs and opens and egg* yay jelly beans

Joey: *carrying a load of eggs*

Mokuba: *picking up eggs Joey dropped*

Kaiba: remember Mokuba you have to let me see the candy before you eat it

Mokuba: oh come on I'm fifteen already

Hikira: *smash confetti egg on Kaiba head*

Kaiba: oh what was that for

Hikira: confetti eggs just smash on people's heads

Yami: really *smash one on Yugi's head*

Yugi: hey no fair *smash another on Yami's head*

Bakura: *smashes one on Dark*

Dark: OW THE SHELL WENT INTO MY SKULL

Bakura: gezz a bit whinny aren't

Dark: GET OFF OF ME

Ryou: Bakura please get off of her

Bakura: but then she gonna try to kill me

Kaiba: she's already going to kill you for sitting on her

Bakura: true *gets off then runs away*

Dark: *chases after Bakura*

Cat: *sigh* she will never learn, did anyone find the cash egg yet?

Mokuba: not yet

Joey: no

Kaiba: nothing

Ryou: haven't seen it

Yami: can't find it

Hikira: still looking

Cat: gezz Yugi you picked a really good hiding spot

Yugi: yeah I did, I think nobody is gonna find it for awhile

Cat: STRIP SEARCH ON YUGI

Yami: *throws egg at me* get away from him

Cat: oww that hurt

Dark: *panting* god damn son of a bitch

Cat: you ok

Dark: yeah let me breath for a minute but *smashes egg on my head*

Cat: oww that hurt

Dark: good

Ryou: FOUND IT

Cat & Joey: damn it

Kaiba: where was it

Ryou: it was under that doghouse

Bakura: good job Ryou *hugs tightly*

Kaiba: you have a dog?

Cat: yup DOTTIE

Dottie (Dottie is a Dalmatian she is gonna be eight years old) : *comes and walks up to me*

Cat: *petting her* who's a good girl who's a good girl who's my baby *rubs her belly*

Joey: is it me or is her fur yellow

Dark: she has been rolling around in the dirt a lot so she needs a bath

Cat: who wants a cookie who wants a cookie R&R I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH


	14. Mokuba's Talk Warning kind of Lemonish

(WARNING THIS IS KIND OF LEMONISH IF YOU DON'T LIKE THEN DON'T READ)

Cat: *texting*

Dark: who are you texting

Cat: my friend Bobby

Hikira: what for

Cat: prom remember

Dark: SO YOU DID GET A DATE BACKSTABBER

Cat: I did not, I am just making sure we got the limo

Hikira: did we

Cat: we just have to finish paying for it then we got it

Hikira: awesome

Kaiba: *bust the door open*

Hikira: god damn can't you people knock

Kaiba: hmph listen I never a favor from you girls

Dark: oh and what is that *smirks*

Kaiba: it's nothing like that it's

Mokuba: Hikira *jumps on Hikira*

Hikira: hello Mokuba how are you today?

Mokuba: great but *looks at Kaiba*

Kaiba: can you give him his talk

Cat: *looks at Kaiba* wtf he is your brother why don't you do it

Kaiba: *blushes* I'm not exactly the best person to explain those kinds of things

Cat: and you think we are

Kaiba: you girls are perverts so I think you should handle it

Dark: no way ask Joey to do it

Kaiba: I can't seem to find him

Cat: *chuckles* Kaiba lost his puppy

Kaiba: I'll give you girls $500 each

Hikira: wow $1500 just for a stupid talk

Kaiba: *glares at Hikira*

Hikira: ok ok we'll do it

Kaiba: great then I'll pick you up later Mokie

Mokuba: alright bro see ya

Kaiba: *leaves*

Dark: ok since we are going tell you about it, I might as well put on my out fit

Cat: *throws shoe at Dark* put on that outfit and I'm making you sleep outside with Dottie

Dark: lol I won't

Hikira: why don t we just start with the simple stuff, Mokuba what do you know about it

Mokuba: not really

Cat: *sigh* that is great

Mokuba: I am sorry

Hikira: don't worry about it Mokuba this type of things is kind of hard to explain right aibou

Cat: *gags* I swear I wished my parents would have giving me a heads up before we watch Euro Trip

Dark: I was wondering why you didn't eat your hot dog the next day

Cat: *gags*

Hikira: ok so how do we explain this

Dark: well first off the man and woman get together when they are-

Cat: *covers Dark's mouth* in love deeply deeply in love

Mokuba: ok

Hikira: and so ummm well aibou

Cat: *blushing* well the man he gets uhh happy and he

Dark: *bites me*

Cat: oww

Dark: he puts it in the woman's

Hikira: *covers Dark's mouth*

Dark: *growling*

Hikira: come on Dark *drags Dark to the closet in, pushes her in then locks it*

Cat: *sigh* well that takes care of her

Mokuba: how come Dark can't give me my talk?

Cat: it's better if you hear it from us

Hikira: ok so the man and woman get together

Mokuba: what if it's a man and a man

Cat: alright so a man and a man get together and when they have that special moment they…HIKIRA I WANT COOKIES

Hikira: ok Mokuba help me make some cookies

(An hour later)

Mokuba: *munching on a cookie* so can we please go back to my talk

Hikira: *nods* so a man and a man get together when they are in love

Mokuba: I know that part

Cat: so they get together and there is a seme and uke

Mokuba: what's that

Hikira: seme is top and uke is bottom

Mokuba: *nods*

Cat: *blushing* so they will um well they

Dark: *breaks down door* ok I'll explain since aibou or light won't explain it

Cat: *throws another shoe at Dark* he does not need to know how it is done

Dark: oww that one had heels, and yes he does

Hikira: why don't you just ask Mokuba if he wants to know about well *coughs* it

Mokuba: I wanna know about it

Cat: *sigh* don't freak him out

Dark: *chuckles* I won't *grabs a cookie* alright then *thinks* ok so the seme pushes the uke down on the bed and they kiss passionately

Mokuba: *nods*

Dark: so seme manhood will start to get hard

Mokuba: does that hurt?

Dark: I can't be for sure but from what I've read it does hurt at time

Cat: *blushing heavily*

Hikira: *trying best not to laugh*

Dark: so the seme will enter the uke and it will hurt if the uke isn't prepared

Mokuba: how do you prepare the uke

Hikira: Dark if you tell him then I will kill you where you stand

Dark: *chuckles* alright gezzz calm down

Mokuba: *pouts*

Cat: good not that we got that out of the way, do you know about STDs

Mokuba: no

Hikira: STDs are sexual transmitted disease

Mokuba: and you get them by doing it

Cat: mostly likely so you have to wear a condom

Mokuba: what's a condom?

Dark: *chuckling* a condom is like a balloon you put on your manhood

Mokuba: will it hurt

Hikira: *blushing* ask your brother about that

Mokuba: *sighs* alright

Cat: so why is your brother suddenly wanting to have the talk with you

Mokuba: he is overacting

Hikira: huh why is he over reacting

Mokuba: *blushing* well..I kind of have a boyfriend

Cat: awww that's so cute what's he look like

Mokuba: *show picture*

Cat: wow he cute

Hikira: what's his name?

Mokuba: Akio

Dark: so why is your brother over reacting about your boyfriend?

Mokuba: because he found us kissing in my room

Cat: ouch he didn't try to kill him

Mokuba: not really, he just wanted to let the dogs get him

Hikira: well that's good to hear that you have a boyfriend

Mokuba: *blushing*

Dark: ha I know that look you want him don t you

Mokuba: NO I DON T i just well idk, I have been having these weird dreams

Cat: like what

Mokuba:…I've been kind of well… waking up kind of weird

Dark: oh so you have been having wet dreams

Cat & Dark: DARK

Dark: what

Mokuba: *blushing* is that bad

Cat: no it's part of growing up

Mokuba: really

Hikira: *nods* don't think about it Mokie just wait until your older to do stuff like that

Mokuba: *smiles* thanks girls

Cat: no problem if you need any tips I'm here to help

Mokuba: you kept trying to avoid the subject

Cat: yeah but just read some of my stories and they should explain some thing

Hikira: *throws shoe at me* don't you start

Kaiba: *walks in* so are you girls done

Dark: yeah now pay up

Kaiba: *signs a check and hands it to me* there

Cat: thank you

Mokuba: *walks up to Kaiba* Seto you were right they couldn't talk about it to me

Kaiba: told you

Hikira: you knew this would happen

Kaiba: *chuckles* of course

Mokuba: I've already had my talk at school Seto just wanted to see how you girls would do

Cat: that's not fair

Kaiba: *chuckles* your girls sucked

Dark: how did you know

Mokuba: *pulls out camera*

Hikira: you were recording us the whole time

Mokuba: *nods* don't worry Seto will still give you girls the check

Cat: *sighs* R&R I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH


	15. Bakura & Ryou wedding

Ryou: I swear I can't breathe

Dark: the corset isn't hurting you

Ryou: no but, I can't breathe

Hikira: it's just nerves Ryou you are getting married today

Cat: *helping Ryou with the dress* you look really pretty

Ryou: I wished I feel pretty

Hikira: oh come on you are more than pretty you are beautiful

Ryou: *blushing* just find me a paper bag

Dark: *leaves*

Cat: there, I am really glad Luna helped picked out the dress

Hikira: yup the shoulder sleeves look really great, the dress doesn't go out too much

Ryou: *sighs* I can't wait to see my father like this

Cat: *chuckles* I think he would believe he had a daughter

Ryou: great

Hikira: come on time for the make up

Ryou: NOOOO

===With Bakura===

Bakura: how the hell do you put on this thing? *fighting with a white tie*

Kaiba: here let me help you with that *helps Bakura*

Bakura: I can't believe today is the day

Marik: I thought you would have chicken out by now

Bakura: I would never

Marik: *chuckles* just joking

Bakura: don't do that, I am already freaking out as it is

Yami: getting cold feet

Bakura: NO…maybe

Yami: don't worry Bakura, you love Ryou deeply and I am positive that he loves you the same

Bakura: *sighs* you're right

Yami: I wonder how he is doing with the girls

Bakura: I don't know I haven't seen him since last night

Marik: isn't it bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding

Bakura: shut up

Kaiba: *wakes in* hey Bakura the wedding is about to start in ten minutes

Bakura: alright

Marik: *grab Bakura's shoulders* well last chance to back out

Bakura: stop that

Marik: *chuckles* it's ok Bakura, you are Ryou and the best couple I have seen. Ryou couldn't ask for a better husband than you

Bakura: thank you

Marik: *kisses forehead* now go out there and marry you hikari

Bakura: alright

Everyone: *leaves*

===with the girls===

Cat: and done

Ryou: *looks at himself* oh my god, what have you done to me

Hikira: well I pinned part of your hair up and curled the rest of it, then I placed a small tiara on your head

Dark: I put on some brown eye shadow, and then I used black eyeliner and black massacre followed by some red lipstick

Cat: and now I will touch everything off with a touch of rose perfume *sprays perfume*

Ryou: I look *cries* beautiful

Hikira: aww Ryou don't cry

Dark: you will ruin your make up

Ryou: I know but *cries more*

Ryou's father: *walks in* Ryou are you *eyes widen*

Ryou: father *wipes face* umm how do I look

Ryou's father: beautiful, you look absolutely beautiful

Cat: see told you

Ryou's father: it is nice to meet you girl

Hikira: *shakes hand* nice to meet you too Mister Bakura

Ryou's Father: please call me James (idk if that's really Ryou's dads name but idc)

Hikira: well it's nice to meet you James

James: same here, did you girls help my son

Dark: *nods* sorry for making him wear a dress, but we couldn't help it

James: *chuckles* actually you made my son very beautiful

Ryou: *blushing* dad

James: you are Ryou

Ryou: *blushing more*

Luna: *walks in* hey guys the wedding is gonna start

Cat: ok *hands Ryou lily bouquet* good luck

Ryou: I think I am going to be sick again

Girls: *leaves*

Ryou: *paces around* dad am I doing the right thing, I mean marriage is a big step and I don't know if I am doing the right thing

James: *grabs Ryou's shoulders* Ryou my son, marriage isn't about doing the right or wrong thing. It's about doing the things that makes you happy with the person you love till the bottom off your heart

Ryou: *smiles* thanks dad

James: now let's get going, don't want your soon to be husband waiting for you

Ryou: *nods and puts on veil*

James: ready

Ryou: yes

James: *holds out arm*

Ryou: *takes it*

The white wedding ceremony is an outdoor one with freshly bloomed sakura trees, the pink petals gently mixed in with the white. Bakura is standing by the alter looking down at the alley nervously, Marik was next to him as his best man, followed by Yami and Kaiba. The maid of honor is Hikira next to her is Cat, Dark, Luna, and Kiley. Family and friend looked up at the altar in aw, when they heard the music they stood up and looked down the alley.

Ryou & James: *walking down*

Ryou: /breath just take deep breaths, everyone gets married everyday it's no big deal/

Bakura: /oh god he looks so beautiful/

James: *stops in front of Bakura* take good care of my son

Bakura: I will

James: *let's go of Ryou*

Bakura: *holds Ryou's hand and walks up the alter*

Priest: we are gathered here today to witness the marriage between a yami and a hikari

Ryou: *smiles*

Priest: both have written their vows and will say them to each other, Ryou

Ryou: oh ok *clears throat* Bakura, you became my darkness when I first wore the millennium ring. Even though there were times you don't want to remember I can still forgive you. You have taught me how to become stronger. You have taught me to never fear the darkness. You have taught me that I can love someone that is misunderstood by everyone else. Bakura, you have been through many hardships in life but, now I want to take that all away and make you happy and feel loved. *smiles* Let me be your Hikari forever.

Bakura: /wow I don't know how to top that/

Priest: Bakura

Bakura: uhh give me a minute *takes deep breath* Ryou, you became my light when you accepted me as your darkness. I don't know how you managed to forgive me every time when I had…gone crazy. But that is one of the things I like about you. You always forgive people even when they hurt you. You can smile in the worst of times. You can make the world seem brighter just by your smiles. It warms my heart to see you smile. In my years of living I have never meet a more amazing person than you. Ryou will you let me be your yami forever

Priest: if any believes these two should not wed then speak now or forever hold your peace

Someone: STOP THIS WEDDING

Everyone: *looks at person*

Kaiba: who the hell are you?

Person: I am one of the many people that are against same sex marriage, this marriage is an abomination to the world.

James: just who the hell are you coming to this wedding saying "it's an abomination?"

Person: because it is, two men are never meant to be together it goes against nature

Cat: does not there have been many famous gay people and they made it through life

Person: who

Dark: Alexander the Great

Person: he wasn't that great and he was bi

Ryou: *sadly looks at Bakura*

Bakura: hey pharaoh, I know this is a bad time but help me out

Yami: *sighs*

Person: I will not leave until this wedding is cancel or either one of these two are marrying a woman

Yami: *stand in front of person* sorry about this but MIND CRUSH

Person: *faints*

Security: *drags person away*

Cat: Kaiba I thought your security was working here

Kaiba: they are

Priest: as I was saying if anyone here believe these two should not be wed speak

Someone: NO I WANT TO SPEAK

Everyone: *looks at the person*

Ryou: oh great it's my stalker

Stalker: Ryou darling why didn't you tell me you were getting married

Ryou: because you would and are ruining the wedding

Stalker: Ryou you are making a mistake, I am the one who truly loves you

Bakura: *hissing* stop away from my hikari or else

Stalker: see Ryou, he only wants to keep you for himself

Ryou: isn't that what you are doing too?

Stalker: I would never

Kaiba: SERCIRTY

Security: *drags away stalker*

Priest: is there anyone else that wants to

Everyone: NO

Priest: alright may we please have the ring

Marik: *hand Bakura the millennium ring*

Priest: now repeat after me Bakura

Bakura: ok

Priest: with this ring I be wed

Bakura: with this ring I be wed

Priest: to become your loyal yami

Bakura: to become your loyal yami

Priest: to protect you

Bakura: to protect you

Priest: and to defend you

Bakura: to defend you

Ryou: *smiles and hold ring*

Priest: now Ryou repeat after me, with this ring I be wed

Ryou: with this ring I be wed

Priest: to become your lovely hikari

Ryou: to become you lovely hikari

Priest: to nurture you

Ryou: to nurture you

Priest: and to love you

Ryou: and to love you

Ryou: *place ring on him and Bakura*

Priest: Bakura you may now kiss your husband

Bakura: *lifts veil and smiles* you are beautiful

Ryou: just kiss my

Bakura: gladly *kisses Ryou with a deep passion*

Ryou: *kisses Bakura back*

Everyone: *starts clapping*

Priest: everyone may I now pronounce Mr. and Mr. Touzoku

Everyone: *clapping more*

Bakura: *picks up Ryou* let's go my hikari

Ryou: *smiles* alright

Bakura: *walks away*

Dark: hey what about the party

Bakura: save us a plate

Ryou: *throws flower*

Everyone: *tackles each other for the flowers*

Mokuba: ha got them *shows flowers*

Hikira: now you have to get married to someone if you don't want to get bad luck

Mokuba: here you go Seto *hands flowers to Kaiba*

Kaiba: *blushing*

Bakura: see you guy in two weeks

Marik: make hot sweaty love

James: *clears throat* take good care of him Bakura:

Bakura: I will

Ryou: bye everyone

Bakura: *gets into a limo*

===later that night===

Bakura: I AM GOING TO KILL THEM

Room is filled with "adult" items

Ryou: well they are trying to help out

Bakura: *growling*

Ryou: *chuckles* can you help me out of this dress

Bakura: sure *unzips Ryou's dress* what the hell are you wearing

Ryou: *wearing white corset lingerie* blame the girls

Bakura: wow you look really sexy

Ryou: *blushing* just don't expect me to wear it again

Bakura: *kissing Ryou* really

Ryou: *moans* Bakura

Bakura: *pushes Ryou on the bed* my hikari you are a work of the angels

Ryou: *blushing more*

Bakura: thank you for becoming my hikari

Ryou: and you thank you for becoming my yami

Bakura: *turns off lights*

===with girls==

Cat: R&R I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH

Dark: THANK YOU LUNA MOTOU FOR THE IDEAS


	16. Happy Birthday Yugi

Hikira: aibou you got everything ready

Cat: *nods* Dark is just picking up a few things

*door bell rings*

Cat: got it *opens door* Joey long time no see

Joey:*walks in with gift*yeah I know *looks around* hey am I the first on here

Hikira:*takes gift and sits it on the table* surprisingly yeah you are

Joey: wow where's Dark

Cat: just getting some stuff

Joey: like what

Cat: just some paper plates, we ran out

*door bell rings*

Hikira:*opens door* hey Kaiba hi Mokie

Mokuba: Hikira *hugs her* I missed you

Hikira: *hugs back* missed you too

Cat:*staring at Kaiba and Joey*

Kaiba:*hands gift* get out of your pervert mind right now

Cat:*takes gift and sets it on the table* who was the one who sounded

Hikira: now you two do' t start the party barely began

*door bell rings*

Cat:*opens door* hey Yugi and Yami

Hikira: happy birthday Yugi

Yugi: thanks Hikira

Cat: I heard you guys took a trip, how was your guy's trip?

Yami:*smirks* Yugi why don't you tell them

Yugi:*blushing* no way

Cat: guess it was good then

Yugi: *still blushing* yeah it was good, I heard you just finished your last day of school

Cat: *sighs sadly* yeah I did, I am going to miss high school T_T

Joey: don't worry Cat, it will be alright

Yugi: yeah it is

Cat: *smiles* thanks

*door bell rings*

Hikira: got it *opens door* hey Ryou hello Malik where your Yami's

Malik:*points behind him* =_=;

Dark: YOU STUPID BASTARD I'M GONNA KILL YOU

Marik: BRING IT BITCHA

Bakura: it's two against one you're out number

Dark: BASTARDS *attacks both Marik & Bakura*

*they get into a fight*

Yugi: should somebody stop them

Yami: I'm not getting into that fight

Malik: I already had enough of him for the day

Cat: Hikira

Hikira:*click water blaster* I'm on it

Dark Bakura Marik:*still fighting*

Hikira:*like scar face* say hello to my little friend *blast them*

Dark: WTF THAT WAS COLD

Bakura: damn you wrench

Marik: what was that for?

Hikira: you guys are fighting on the front lawn where our neighbors can see

Neighbors: 0_0;

Dark:-_- *punches Marik*

Hikira: *blast Dark* that's enough

Bakura: can we have some towels please a yaoi fan is staring at us

Cat:^_^ yaoi yaoi

Hikira: hurry up inside and *clicks gun* don't drip on the carpet

Dark Marik Bakura:*rushes inside*

Yugi: is it safe to leave me along

Hikira: not unless they want another blasting *smiles and winks*

Malik: hey where did you get that I want one too

Hikira: Wal-Mart

Yugi: so how was your honey moon Ryou

Ryou: *blushing* it was good

Yami: *chuckles*

Cat: anyway how about a game of spin the bottle truth and dare

Yugi: sounds great

Everyone:* nods head & sits in a circle*

Cat: since it Yugi birthday day why don't you go first

Yugi: *spins the bottle and lands on Mokuba* ok Mokuba truth or dare

Mokuba: truth

Yugi: ok then...has your brother ever been afraid of anything

Kaiba: -_-

Mokuba: yeah he got scared one time when he found a spider in his closet

Joey:*snickers* didn't think that you were afraid of anything

Kaiba: just for that I'm not sleeping with you

Joey: awww *pouts*

Mokuba: my turn *spin bottle lands on Hikira* Hikira truth or Dark

Hikira: dare

Dark: *walks in* make her flash you and your dead

Hikira: Dark

Dark: what being honest *sits down*

Bakura & Marik: *sits next to their hikari's*

Mokuba: I dare you to kiss Dark

Hikira: *kisses Dark on the cheek*

Marik: *blushing*

Dark: *pouting* Hikira

Hikira: let it go *spins bottle lands on Yami*

Yami: truth

Hikira: ok what did you guys do on your trip?

Yami: fuck we went to SeaWorld

Cat: that's awesome

Yugi: Yami freaked out when a dolphin jumped at him

Bakura: so the pharaoh is scared of dolphins

Yami: shut it thief, it surprised me *spins bottle lands on Bakura*

Bakura: damn it no fair

Yami: fair is fair now truth or dare

Bakura: I'm not scared of you pharaoh now dare

Yami: Hikira do you still have your maid outfit

Yugi: /Atemu where are you going with this/

Yami: /just watch this/

Hikira: yeah why

Yami: Bakura I dare you to wear the maid out

Bakura: what noooooooooo

*three minutes later*

Bakura: *wearing French maid outfit* you are so dead pharaoh

Dark: LMFAO hahahahahah hhi-kira where the camera *taking pictures* I'm so posting this on MySpace

Hikira: how about some cake guys

Yugi: cake sounds good what kind of cake did you make

Hikira: you said you like my cherry cake so that's what I made

Yugi: awesome

Hikira: *goes to the kitchen*

Bakura: *annoyed* when can I take this thing off

Yami: after the party

Bakura: YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME

Ryou: *chuckles* relax Bakura you look cute

Bakura: cute it for you Ryou not for me

Ryou: I will remember that later today

Hikira: *walks in with the cake* ta da a yummy cherry cake *place cake on table*

Yami: wow Hikira this looks great

Hikira: thanks it's nothing special

Mokuba: why don't you come and work at the mansion for us Hikira

Hikira: *placing candles on cake* idk I'll think about it

Bakura: *anger marks* just hurry up i want to take this damn thing off

Dark:^_^ I am not going to let you live this down

Bakura: *hissing*

Malik: your enjoying this aren't you

Dark: yes

Cat: Dark where the liter

Dark: idk I don't have it

Cat: *raise eye brow*

Dark: I'm telling the truth

Cat: ...

Dark: fine here *throws liter*

Marik: why did you had the liter

Dark: I was planning to use hair spray then lite it at her graduation ceremony

Hikira: you are nuts

Dark: I would make sure I was close to a exit

Hikira: no

Dark: but

Cat: no, I want to walk

Kaiba: so when your graduation ceremony

Cat: tomorrow

Joey: really

Cat: *nods* but it Yugi's birthday today, so enough talk about graduations

Yugi: that's alright Cat

Cat: *lights candles*

Yugi: *sits in front of the cake*

Everyone:*sings happy birthday*

Yugi:* blows candle*

Ryou: so Yugi what did you wish for

Yugi: I didn't wish for anything i already have everything i need *looks at Yami*

Yami: *chuckles* /love you forever aibou/

Yugi: / I love you too/

Cat: I may not be able to read minds but I can tell you guys said something

Yugi: *blushing*

Cat: awww that so cute

Hikira: *cuts cakes*

Yugi: *eats cakes* wow this is really great

Hikira: thank you

Malik: oh Yugi *pulls out something from pocket* me and Marik got you this for your present

Yugi: *looks at card* what's this

Malik: it's a $100 gift card to game stop

Yugi: really

Marik: *nods* sorry we couldn't pick on what to get you

Yugi: thank you

Ryou: *hands Yugi gift* just a little something from us

Yugi: *opens gift* wow *pulls out sea shell necklace* this is really cool

Ryou: *nods* I made it myself with the sea shells I got from the beach

Yugi: thank you it's really nice, I always wanted one of these

Joey: my turn *hand Yugi gift* from Me, Seto and Mokuba

Yugi: *opens gift* oh wow

Yami: what did they get you aibou?

Yugi: it's a 3D TV, it's already installed at our home

Yami: thank you

Kaiba: it was nothing

Yugi: *grabs another gift* this one is from the girls

Cat: I hope you like it

Yugi: *opens gift* WTF *pulls out sexy night dress*

Yami: *covering bloody nose*

Marik & Bakura: *laughing*

Kaiba: *covering Mokuba's eyes*

Mokuba: Seto, no fair

Joey: *chuckling*

Cat & Hikira: *blushing*

Malik & Ryou: wow

Dark: oh sorry Yugi wrong gift *takes dress and goes upstairs*

Cat: please tell me

Hikira: I warned her

Cat: *sighs heavily*

Dark: *comes back* this is your gift

Yugi: *raises eye brow* are you sure this is the right gift

Dark: *nods*

Yugi: *slowly opens gift* aww how cute *pulls out plushie pharaoh Atemu* it's so cute

Yami: it's really nice

Hikira: took forever to make too

Yugi: *hugging plushie* thank you so much girls

Cat: you are welcome

Dark: *nods* happy birthday Yugi

Hikira: R&R I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH

===end===


	17. Happy Birthday Mokuba

Cat: happy birthday Mokuba

Mokuba: thanks Cat and thank you girls for throwing me this party

Hikira: you're welcome

Kaiba: I could have done a better job at giving my brother a birthday party

Dark: *throws shoe at Kaiba* be nice that we let you come you stubborn jackass

Kaiba: ow next time you throw a shoe at me you're dead

Dark: oooohh I'm so scared

Mokuba: guys

Dark: sorry Mokuba your brother really a jackass

Mokuba: hey Hikira you still got that water gun you used at the last party

Hikira: *nods*

Kaiba: you think about it Mokuba and you'll be grounded until your next birthday

Cat: ouch

Mokuba: *chuckles* alright I won't and where is everybody

Dark: I heard that Marik and Bakura went camping so their hikaris went with them

Hikira: I wouldn't be surprised if they started a forest fire

Cat: I know that yami and Yugi are on their way

*door bell rings*

Hikira: and that should be them *opens door* hey guys

Yugi: hey Hikira *hands gift*

Yami: happy birthday Mokuba

Mokuba: thanks yami *looks at gift*

Hikira: after the piñata Mokuba

Mokuba: awww just one peek

Cat: *chuckles* you just barely sixteen and you still act like a kid

Mokuba: do not

Cat: *chuckles* just teasing Mokuba

Mokuba: not funny Cat, you are no better than me

Cat: hey

Mokuba: *chuckles*

Joey: *walks in* hey guys sorry I'm late

Seto: where have you been pup?

Joey: trying to find a gift *places gift on table*so how was your girls Fourth of July weekend

Cat: it was fun

Dark: they firework were awesome

Hikira: omg the ending fireworks were awesome, aibou freaked out

Yami: why did you freak out?

Cat: because it looked like the fireworks were going to hit us

Mokuba: that's so cool but did it rain on you guys

Dark: yeah but it was good for me

Cat: PERVERT YOU WERE STARING AT ME AND HIKIRA BECAUSE YOU COULD SEE OUR BRAS

Dark: yup you were wearing your pink bra and Hikira wore the light blue one

Hikira: Dark shut up we have a child here

Mokuba: hey, I am sixteen now

?: *grabs Dark boobs* I knew it you are a cup C

Dark: *blushing* MARIK YOU PERVERT*kick Marik in the head*

Marik: ow you called me a pervert what about you

Bakura: *chuckles*

Dark: *hissing* I am not the one grabbing people

Cat: *hugging dark*

Dark: *hissing* aibou let me go to kick this guy's ass

Cat: no

Hikira: I thought you were camping

Malik: Marik and Bakura got us kicked out because they tried to start a forest fire

Ryou: I really shouldn't have let them try to start the camp fire, Bakura tried to set a squirrel on fire

Dark: ha I knew you were dumb enough to do that

Kaiba: enough you three

Dark: *sigh* fine hey why don't we take out the piñata

Mokuba: yeah that would be fun

Hikira: *takes out blue eye piñata from closet*

Kaiba: why a blue eyes

Cat: that way we are hitting someone that looks like eyes

Kaiba: *raise eye brow* idiots

Hikira: please it was the one we really liked

Dark: other than Pikachu

Mokuba: aww Pikachu would have been cool

Bakura: *grins*

Ryou: Bakura don't think about it

Everyone: *goes outside*

Hikira: Dark get on the roof please

Dark: what I want to hit the piñata *looks at Marik* and something else

Marik: *glares at Dark*

Cat: no we do not need a fight right now

Dark: fine

Marik: *smirk*

Malik: knock it off Marik

Dark: *climbs roof with rope*

Hikira: *holding the other end*

Cat: since it Mokie birthday he'll go first

Mokuba: alright

Cat: but first the old tradition *hold out blind fold*

Mokuba: awww do I have to

Cat: yup *ties blind fold around Mokuba eyes* ok ready *spins Mokuba around* 1 2 3 go *hand Mokuba a stick & hides be hind Joey*

Hikira & Dark:*pulling the rope around*

Mokuba: *swinging around* damn it did I hit it

Kaiba: keeping swinging Mokuba

Mokuba: *hits the piñata a couple of times*

Cat: *cheering in Spanish*

Joey: what the hell are you saying?

Cat: idk it's just something my family says when we hit piñata

Mokuba: *hits piñata again*

Dark: alright Mokuba

Mokuba: *stops & takes off blind fold* wow I pretty much beat up the piñata

Bakura: gezzz the kid barely left any for us

Ryou: bakura be nice

Cat: I'm next

Marik: why the hell are you next?

Cat: what, I know what is going happen if I give the psycho or the thief a piñata stick

Bakura: werido

Cat: XP Ryou, Malik, Kaiba, Joey, Yami, Yugi do you guys want to go

Joey: can't Seto won t let me after I broke the TV

Dark: how did you do that

Joey: let's just say I let go of the stick to early

Seto: *glares at Joey*

Hikira: what about you Kaiba

Seto: no

Cat: Malik?

Malik: no thanks, last time I wore a blind fold I couldn't walk for three days

Marik: *smirks*

Dark: MARIK YOU ARE SO SICK

Yami: *sighs heavily*

Ryou: sorry I'm really bad at hitting piñata

Bakura: *hugs Ryou* don't worry angel you can do it

Ryou: *blushing* ok

Mokuba: *hands Ryou blind fold* good luck Ryou *helps Ryou put on blindfold*

Cat: ok *spins Ryou around* 1 2 3 go *runs & hides behind Joey*

Joey: why do you hid behind me

Cat: you're the closet one

Joey: *sighs*

Hikira & Dark: *pulling the rope*

Ryou: *swinging like crazy*

Marik: hey bakura I didn't know your hikari can swing like that

Bakura: shut up

Ryou: oh did I hit it

Dark: not yet

Hikira: hey careful *get hit by Ryou*

Ryou: *take off blindfold* omg I'm so sorry Hikira

Hikira: oww *hold head* I'm fine

Mokuba: are you alright hikira

Hikira; yup I'm just seeing dots

Cat: *holds Hikira* she fine

Ryou: umm I think I should stop now

Hikira: I think you should ow that almost split my skull open

Ryou: I am sorry

Bakura: hey Dark why aren't you attacking Ryou

Dark: I don't attack hikaris

Cat: unless she has too

Ryou: *sighs in relief*

Yugi: my turn

Ryou: *hands blindfold to Yugi*

Yugi: *puts it on*

Cat: *spins Yugi around* 1 2 3 *runs and hides behind Joey*

Kaiba: god damn it stop hiding behind my puppy

Yugi: *hitting piñata*

Yami: go aibou

Yugi: *stick slips away*

Yami: *gets hit by stick*

Marik & Bakura: *bust out laughing*

Bakura; XDDD

Yugi: *takes off blind fold* what happen *looks at Yami* oh Ra

Yami: *holding bloody nose* it's ok aibou

Yugi: someone go get a towel

Ryou: *goes inside, come back with towel* here

Yugi: thank you

Yami: it's alright aibou

Mokuba: I guess that means no more piñata

Cat: *grins* my turn *grabs katana*

Hikira: 0_0 *runs & hides behind Joey*

Joey: why me

Dark: *throws piñata in the air*

Cat: *splits it open & candy falls out*

Mokuba: alright it s raining candy *catching candy*

Cat Dark & hikira: happy birthday Mokuba

Mokuba: *smiles* thanks girls

Kaiba: *catches candies* thanks girls

Cat: *choking on life saver*

Dark: Hikira

Hikira: oh the irony

Dark: R&R I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH


	18. Happy Birthday Trio

Joey: hey guys well today are the girl's eighteenth birthday, so we deiced to throw them a party

Kaiba: why couldn't I just spend my money on something that was just a boring as this party?

Mokuba: Seto come on be nice

Marik: why the hell am I here, they only thing that Dark wants from me is my head

Malik: because the last time I left you alone in the house I got a bill for $100 for sOmEtHiNg that was not needed

Marik: *smirks* but you liked it

Malik: *blushing* shut up

Mokuba: *curious* what did he get

Malik: your brother will kill me, if I told you

Kaiba: damn right I will

Yugi: hey guys their coming

Ryou: quick hide

Everybody: *hides*

Dark: *opening door* I can't believe you wanted to spend your eighteenth birthday in a library

Cat: what I like the library

Dark: you are such a nerd

Hikira: but, it was nice of the librarians to give us the cake for helping them out a lot

Cat: *nods*

Everybody: *jumps out* SURPISE

Cat: *jumps in shock* *pants* what the what are you guys doing here

Yami: duh it's three people birthday

Hikira: actually four

Ryou: who else is there?

Dark: Sasuke Uchiha

Bakura: *chuckles* how did you girls find out

Cat: Wikipedia

Kaiba: figures, damn Otakus

Cat: X3

Mokuba: *hand hikira a gift* happy birthday Hikira

Hikira: awww thanks Mokuba *sits down and opens gift* wow a new kitchen set thanks

Mokuba: I wasn't sure if you would like it

Hikira: I like it *kisses Mokuba forehead*

Mokuba: *blushes*

Dark: don't expect another one kid

Mokuba: *too stunned to say anything*

Hikira: *chuckles* I think Mokuba has a little crush on me

Dark: *hissing* never

Kaiba: forget it

Mokuba: *snaps out of it* what happen

Joey: you got a smooch from Hikira

Bakura: *chuckles*

Mokuba: *blushing more*

Bakura: what the matter Mokuba never been kissed before

Mokuba: NO!

Marik: who else have you kissed?

Mokuba: *blushing like a tomato*

Cat: alright guys knock it off and leave the poor boy along *grabs a gift* whose this from

Malik: us *points at Marik*

Dark: one wrong thing and I swear I'm gonna

Marik: yeah yeah I know I'm dead gezz you be been saying that for awhile now

Dark: *hissing*

Cat: *opens gift* hey cool belly dancing DVD

Malik: you said you were doing belly dancing for exercise so I thought you like it

Cat: thanks

Dark: my turn *grabs small gift* from the Kaiba's *looks at Kaiba*

Kaiba: *stares back* just open it before I take it back

Dark: *opens gift* a key

Joey: check outside

Dark: *looks at the window* OH MY FUCKING GOD AND HOLY HELLY AND HEAVENS

Cat: what did he get you?

Dark: *screaming more* KAIBA GOT ME A NEW BIKE

Mokuba: we weren't sure if you would like it

Dark: *screaming*

Marik: Ra damn it stop screaming

Ryou: and I thought Cat screams were loud

Dark: *tackles Kaiba in a hug* THANK YOU SO MUCH I LOVE IT

Kaiba: *trying to get out of Dark grip* yeah yeah just stop hugging me

Dark: *smiling really happily*

Cat: *whispers to Hikira* ok wonder what Kaiba got for us

Hikira: *nods* I guess it's my turn again *grabs gift* it's from Yami and Yugi *opens gift* aww how cute *pulls out chibbi dark & cat*

Yugi: we had to order them do you like

Hikira: *hugs* I love them thank you

Cat: *sigh* there a replacement for me

Dark: *still happy about the bike*

Hikira: *chuckles* they are very cute guys

Cat: *grabs gift* this one is from Bakura

Dark: *hissing*

Bakura: gezz you just say my name and she gets pissed

Cat: Dark behave or no more gifts for you

Dark: I'll behave

Cat: good *opens gift* WTF *pulls out a thong and bra*

Dark: BAKURA

Bakura: *laughing heavily* you should have seen your face

Ryou: *sighs* I got you another gift just in case you didn't like that one

Cat: *blushing * *quickly hides the gift* Dark

Dark: *glaring at Bakura* *grabs gift* great it's from the psycho

Marik: oh that must be me

Dark: *opens gift* MARIK *pulls out Anuz picture* I TOLD YOU ANUZ A BITCH

Marik: that's for target practice

Dark: what

Marik: it's when you practice your shooting, I know you own several weapons

Dark: I know what target practice is...thanks

Marik: ha I got that on my phone *press replay* 'thanks' *presses replay* 'thanks'

Dark: *growling*

Hikira: down Dark

Dark: but

Cat: stop it

Dark: fine *gose up stairs*

Cat: *sighs*

Malik: is she gonna be ok

Hikira: *nods* it's just that time again

Kaiba: dose it really bother you girls that much

Hikira: you try going through that type of pain every month

Kaiba:…

Joey: so how does it feel to be eighteen?

Cat: doesn't feel any different from being seventeen

Hikira: *nods*

Bakura: any plans *winks*

Hikira: *sighs* Dark wanted to take us to a strip club

Cat: I smacked her out of the idea

Marik: *chuckles*

Yami: so no plans

Cat: my friends are taking me out

Yugi: really where

Cat: they won't tell me

Hikira: why won't they tell us

Cat: idk, but it sucks because I am the baby of the group

Joey: *chuckles* being the youngest sucks huh

Cat: tell me about it, I can't even get a freaking credit card till I twenty one

Mokuba: I thought you could get those at eighteen

Hikira: it's twenty one now

Cat: I won't be twenty one until after 2012

Kaiba: you are still hung up on that

Cat: *nods*

Yami: *chuckles* stop watching that movie

Cat: I can't *chuckles* XD

Hikira: I wonder if Dark is ok

Malik: go upstairs and check on Dark

Marik: why me

Malik: because you are the one who pissed her off

Marik: but-

Malik: now or no sex for a month

Marik: alright alright gezzz *goes upstairs*

Mokuba: why dose dark hate Marik and Bakura anyway

Hikira: because when we first meet Marik and Bakura found me attractive

Bakura: really is that what happen

Hikira: *nods* it was years ago

Cat: so she got into a fight with them and same with them and that how it happen

Bakura: stupid woman she really nuts just to fight me

Marik: *comes back running in scared*

Malik: did you say sorry

Marik: *too scared to talk*

Bakura: what the hell happen?

Marik: I …saw...and it was…disgusting

Cat & Hikira: *raise eyebrow*

Cat: let's go check

Everybody: *goes up stairs*

Cat: *opens door* WHAT THE HELL

Hikira: Dark!

Kaiba: *cover Mokuba eyes*

Yami: *blushing*

Yugi: *covering bloody nose*

Ryou: *blushing heavily*

Bakura: *turns away in disgust*

Joey: *dumb folded*

Malik: *gasped*

Dark: (she is wearing a red bra that reads happy birthday, black panties, red fish nets, black knee high boots and black fingerless gloves) happy birthday you two *spins on a strippers pole*

Hikira: WHAT THE HELL DARK

Dark: *chuckles* you like it huh

Cat: omg Dark this is the stupidest thing you ever done

Dark: I told you that you both would see a stripper

Mokuba: hey what's going on?

Kaiba: *pushing Mokuba away* nothing let's go

Mokuba: awww but we didn't even have cake yet

Bakura: let s go Ryou, before we turn to stone *drags Ryou away*

Dark: *hissing*

Malik: I' m out bye girls *leaves*

Yami: I just forgot me and Yugi have to go save the world bye *picks up Yugi and leaves*

Kaiba: Joey lets go

Joey: *still staring*

Kaiba: *pulling Joey by the ear* now Joey

Joey: ow hey that hurts

Kaiba: *drags Joey away*

Cat: Dark you are so dead

Dark: *spins around poll* I know but, you have to admit I know how to clear a house out *smirks*

Hikira: *sigh* what are we ever gonna do with you

Dark: happy eighteenth birthday girls

Cat: *sighs* R&R I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH


	19. Happy Birthday Ryou

(sorry guys, I have this a day late I had forgotten Ryou's birthday *anime sweat drop*)

Hikira: happy birthday Ryou

Ryou: thanks Hikira and thank you again for throwing me this party

Bakura: I could have done the same thing for you, hikari

Dark : yeah right you would have forgotten his birthday if we hadn't remind you

Bakura: no I wouldn't, I would never forget my hikari birthday

Dark : *plays phone recording*

Bakura- why the hell are you calling me

Dark - do you know what Sept 2 is?

Bakura- uh a Thursday

Dark -…you forgot didn't you?

Bakura- forgot what

Dark - *laughing* you totally forgot didn't you, I can't believe you really forgotten

Bakura- WTF DID I FORGET

Cat- Dark quite teasing Bakura and tell him

Dark - your hikari birthday remember

Bakura- FUCK

Dark : *stop recorder* see

Bakura: *glaring at Dark* shut up

Ryou: it's ok yami you can pay me back later *winks*

Cat: oohh I know what that means *chuckling*

Bakura: *hissing* stay away pervert

Ryou: kura *hugs Bakura*

Bakura: alright alright

Yugi: here you go Ryou it s from me and yami *hands gift*

Ryou: thank you Yugi I just wished Yami was here

Yugi: me too but, he got a summer cold so I made him stay home

Marik: good more cake for me

Malik: *whacks Malik*

Marik: ow what did I say?

Ryou: *sigh and unwraps gift* aww thanks Yugi *pulls out coffee cup with chibbi change of heart*

Yugi: no problem I'm just glad you like it

Ryou: I do it s very cute

Mokuba: here's our gift Ryou *hands Ryou gift*

Ryou: wow this is big *open gift* oh wow *pulls out a several boxes of different tea* this is really nice Kaiba

Kaiba: Joey here told me to get them

Joey: hope you don't mind we got a bunch of different flavors

Ryou: no, this is really nice I was getting kind of low on tea

Bakura: you tend to go nuts without it

Ryou: *chuckles softly* just a little

Hikira: maybe I can some you some cookies so you can eat them with your tea

Ryou: that would be great

Hikira: ^^

Ryou: so how is college life Cat

Cat: meh, feels like high school expect I am paying for it and I get to pick my classes

Bakura: I thought you would be complaining by now

Cat: at least there is a store at the school XDD

Dark: *chuckles darkly* *hands Ryou gift* from the three of us

Ryou: *opens gift* aww so cute a chibbi Bakura but why is there so many stitches

Cat & Hikira: *glares at Dark*

Dark: what *chuckles* was usually it as target practice

Cat: more like trying to murder it

Bakura: *glaring at Dark *

Dark: *glaring back*

Ryou: now you two no attacking each please

Dark: if he starts it I'm finishing it

Hikira: Dark stop it!

Malik: *sigh* here's out gift Ryou

Ryou: *opens gift* ummm *pulls out latex suit*

Cat: *covering bloody nose*

Bakura: *laughing hard* I can't wait to see you in that

Malik: damn it Marik you switched the presents didn't you

Marik: if i did then what

Malik: *slaps Marik*

Marik: oww that one hurt

Dark: severs you right

Ryou:*blushing hard* ummm how about some cake

Mokuba: cake sound good right now

Hikira: ok aibou help

Cat & Hikira:*runs off into the kicthen*

Kaiba : déjà vu anyone

Yugi: yup just be careful to watch out for Hikira

Hikira & Cat: *comes back with cake* happy birthday Ryou

(Cake is too layers decorated with monster world figures)

Ryou: wow you girls did all this

Hikira: yup this is the best cake I made so far *smiles proudly*

Ryou: wow it's amazing I'm afraid to eat it

Mokuba: then can I eat it for you

Kaiba: Mokuba

Mokuba: awww come on I love Hikira cakes

Ryou: *chuckles* you can cut the cake Mokuba

Dark: at least blow out the candles before it melts the cake

Ryou: *smiles & blows out candle*

Mokuba: *cuts cake* here you go Bakura

Bakura: *bite cake and kisses passionately Ryou*

Kaiba: *covers Mokuba eyes*

Mokuba: aww Seto stop it, I wanna see what's going on

Ryou & Bakura: *making out heavily*

Cat: *cheers* yaoi X3

Marik: hey Bakura you better stop before the fan girl get too excited *looks at Dark *

Dark: I AM NOT A FAN GIRL

Cat: *chuckles* happy birthday Ryou

Hikira: R&R I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH


	20. Cheating? !

Cat: *hands Yugi cup of hot chocolate*

Dark: what's wrong Yugi, you haven't spoken a word since you got here

Yugi: *takes hot chocolate and drinks it*

Hikira: Yugi what's wrong?

Yugi:…I think Yami is cheating on me

Girls: *gasps*

Hikira: he wouldn't

Cat: why would he do that?

Dark: *growls* I am going to go after him *about to storm off*

Yugi: wait don't go

Dark: why not

Yugi: ...I don't want Yami to get hurt

Dark: but you said yourself he is cheating on you

Yugi: I said "I think"

Cat: why do you think Yami is cheating on you

Yugi: he hasn't been able to hang out with me for almost three weeks now

Dark: *nods* and

Yugi: *blushing* and he hasn't even tried to kiss me during that time

Cat: *hugs Yugi* you poor thing

Hikira: so what now

Yugi: …well…can you girls help me make sure he is cheating on me…

Cat: sure

Dark: what happens if he is?

Yugi: …let's just hope it isn't

===the next day at Olive Garden===

Yami: *sitting alone at a table*

Cat: *disguised as a waitress*

Hikira: *sitting at another table* *disguised as a elder woman*

Dark: *outside, watching everything on small screen* *says to small microphone* anything yet

Cat: *says to ear piece* not yet

Hikira: *say to ear piece* nothing

Dark: it's been thirty minutes you think by now, you think someone would have come over by now

Hikira: maybe Yami isn't really cheating on Yugi

Dark: yeah and there is a double rainbow outside

Cat: really

Dark: no and stay at your post

Cat: *pouts*

Hikira: hang on, someone is coming to Yami's table *points camera pen at Yami*

Mai Valentine: *walks up to Yami's table*

Yami: *stands up* you're late

Mai: I know honey but, I was a little busy getting ready *kisses Yami's cheek*

Yami: *sighs* you take forever to get ready

Mai: *sits down* I know honey but a girl always has to look her best

Cat: I never would have thought Yami would hit up with Mai

Dark: come on aibou, get to their table before another waiter does

Cat: *walks up to their table* hi welcome to Olive Garden *hands menus* what drink will you have today

Yami: just water with lemon

Mai: and I will have a glass of red wine

Yami: Mai I am not made out of money

Mai: oh come on, your whining about money after everything you spent *winks*

Yami: *blushing* Mai shut up

Mai: *giggles* I will have water instead

Cat: two waters coming up *leaves*

Mai: so does Yugi know yet

Yami: no, and I don't what him to know

Dark: bingo, he is cheating

Hikira: *cries* it isn't true

Cat: wow this is gonna break Yugi's heart

Dark: let's keep following him around just in case

Cat: *nods* *comes back with water* are you two ready to order yet

Yami: just two plates of pasta with red sauce

Cat: alright *leaves*

Mai: do you think Yugi will be expecting this

Yami: not at all *smiles*

Mai: I am just happy to be involved in this Yami

Yami: thank you again for helping me out

Mai: it was nothing, I am always the girl you can come too

Hikira: can I kill Yami

Dark: no

Hikira: but Yugi is going to be so sad when he finds out

Cat: I know Hikira, but Yugi has to figure out what to do with Yami not us

Hikira: *sighs heavily* alright

Cat: *comes back with plates* here you go *places them on table* is there anything else I can get you

Yami: no, we will be fine

Cat: ok *leaves*

Yami: so do you have everything ready

Mai: *nods* of course, I wasn't sure if you were that type of guy Yami

Yami: *blushing* well I thought it would be for the best *eats pasta*

Mai: still *chuckles* I think it's pretty cute *eats pasta*

Yami: *blushing more* would you just shut up

Mai: oh come on Yami lighten up, I won't tell anyone about your little secret *winks*

Yami: *blushing like a tomato*

Mai: *chuckles* after this we should go to a store

Yami: what store

Mai: *smiles*

Yami: Mai not that store, I am not sure if-

Mai: Yami you said you would do anything I said right

Yami: I know but-

Mai: *chuckles* you will like it Yami

Yami: *groans* fine

Hikira: *confused* what store are they talking about

Dark: *coughs* toy store

Hikira: *more confused* a toy store

Cat: but for grownups Hikira

Hikira: ohhh, I understand now

Dark: what did Mai mean by she didn't think Yami was that type of guy

Cat: maybe Yami is into the whole bondage thing

Hikira: aibou!

Yami & Mai: *looks at Hikira*

Hikira: *coughs* where the hell is that young whipper snapper grandson Aibou

Mai: *chuckles*

Yami: *rolls eyes* *pays for everything* let's go Mai

Mai: alright, did you walk her

Yami: *nods*

Mai: my car then *walks outside*

Yami: *follows*

Dark: *hides*

Mai: *gets in*

Yami: *gets into passenger seat*

Mai: *drives away*

Dark: aibou Hikira let's go

Cat: but I am serving table eight and twelve

Dark: aibou you don't even work at Olive Garden

Cat: I can still work for tips

Dark: *growling* LET'S GO NOW!

Hikira: ow, I have an ear piece too

/one hour later/

Girls: *waiting inside a car*

Dark: you are sure this is the place

Cat: *nods* that what the tracking chip said

Hikira: how did you put a tracking chip on Yami?

Cat: simple, I just patted him on the shoulder when he wasn't looking

Hikira: very good

Dark: *looks at "toy" story in front of them* what do you think they are buying

Cat: *shrugs* don't want to know

Hikira: *nods*

Dark: *leans back in chair* how are we going to explain this to Yugi

Hikira: just tell him the truth

Cat: *nods*

Dark: I don't know…something just doesn't seem right here

Hikira: what do you mean?

Dark: *shrugs* I don't know it just doesn't seem right

Cat: of course it doesn't seem right, Yami is having an affair with Yugi

Mai & Yami: *comes out*

Mai: *laughing* *face flushed*

Yami: *growling* *covering a bruise on his neck*

Hikira: *gags* they didn't

Cat: looks like they did

Hikira: *tears* nooooo

Dark: *sighs heavily* come on we better tell Yugi *starts car*

===later on that evening with Yugi===

Yugi: *sitting in the kitchen* *nearly completed puzzle is in front of him* /why….why would Yami do this to me…/

Yami: *comes in* hey aibou *takes off coat* how was your day?

Yugi: *silent*

Yami: aibou?

Yugi: *looks down* Yami…do you love me…

Yami: of course aibou, I love you very much

Yugi: *tearing a little* then why?

Yami: why what

Yugi: *glares at Yami* WHY ARE YOU CHEATING ON ME

Yami: *eyes widen* how did you

Yugi: *crying*…I didn't want to but…I had the girls spy on you

Yami: *sighs heavily* aibou it's not what it looks like

Yugi: *throws puzzle at Yami* liar, I loved you Yami

Yami: *dodges* wait aibou please let me explain

Yugi: *throwing random objects at Yami* explain what, you rather be with that whore Mai then me

Yami: aibou Mai isn't a whore *dodging items*

Yugi: *crying* you are standing up for her now

Yami: *pins Yugi to ground* aibou please

Yugi: no! GET OFF OF ME *struggles* *crying more*

Yami: aibou please will you marry me

Yugi: *stops* what?

Yami: marry me aibou

Yugi: are you toying with me now

Yami: *sits up* no aibou, please let me clear things up for you

Yugi: *sits up* go on…

Yami: Mai is a wedding planner, I asked her to help me make the perfect wedding for us

Yugi: but Mai said you spent a lot of money then winked

Yami: well weddings aren't that cheap, and I wanted you to have the best

Yugi: *tearing* is that what Mai meant about telling your little secret

Yami: *nods* I wanted this wedding to be your surprised Christmas present but, I guess everything is out in the open now

Yugi: *hugs Yami tightly* I am so sorry I ever doubted you koi

Yami: *hugs Yugi* it's ok, and I am sorry I haven't paid attention to you. It really pained me greatly

Yugi: *crying on Yami's shoulders*

Yami: shhh aibou don't cry, please don't cry

Yugi: but I ruined the surprise

Yami: *smiles softly* true but, it's ok. Can you please stand up?

Yugi: *does as ask*

Yami: *pulls out small black box* Yugi Mutou, I love you so much. You are my Ra, my own god I want to do anything to make you happy. So I ask you *opens box* will you please marry me

/the band of ring is gold, with a perfectly sized diamond, on the inside of the ring is an cursive engraving that says "Forever my aibou"/

Yugi: *tears a little* Yami, yes of course I will marry you *hugs Yami*

Yami: *smiles* *kisses Yugi*

Yugi: *kisses back*

Yami: *slips ring on to Yugi*

Yugi: *breaks kiss* but I have one more question, how did you get that bruise on your neck when you went to the "toy" store

Yami: *sighs* a stupid fan girl jumped me while I was in the store

Yugi: *chuckles* oh I see

Yami: *nuzzles Yugi* so aibou, would you like to start preparing for your wedding

Yugi: *nods* of course koi ^^

===with girls===

Girls: *watching everything on TV*

Dark: ha told you he wasn't cheating

Cat: well at least everything is cleared up now

Hikira: *nods and sniffs*

Dark: R&R I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH


	21. Going Musical

/At the Kame game shop/

Yami: *holding a box* aibou this is the last box from the attic

Yugi: that's good, just put it right there *points to where several other boxes*

Yami: *puts box down* *smiles at Yugi*

Yugi: *opening boxes* *looks at Yami* what?

Yami: I can't believe I am going to marry you aibou

Yugi: *blushes* the wedding is in a month koi

Yami: I know and every day seems to be an eternity

Yugi: *blushing more*

Yami: *cups Yugi's chin*

Yugi: *looks into Yami's eyes*

Yami: I love you aibou, forever and ever

Yugi: Atemu*leans close to Yami*

Yami: *comes closer to Yugi*

Both: *about to kiss each other*

Cat: *comes in* WE GOT THEM! ^^ *sees Yami and Yugi* did we interrupt something

Yami: *glaring at me*

Yugi: *whimpers*

Cat: *anime sweat drops* sorry

Yami: you are dead

Dark: *comes in* come on, it's not the first time we interrupted a kiss

Yami: *growling*

Hikira: *comes in* ^_^; anyway we just got our wedding invitations

Yugi: that's cool, what did you think about them?

Cat: pretty cool, so only one month until the wedding?

Yami: *nods*

Dark: *looks around* what's this stuff, are you guys having a yard sell?

Yugi: no, we are just looking for something

Hikira: what is it?

Yugi: my mother's wedding veil

Cat: *squeals* so you are wearing a dress XD

Yugi: *blushing* no I am not

Dark: but you said you are going to wear a veil

Yugi: *nods* but no dress

Yami: *sighs* I tried to convince him to wear a dress, but aibou doesn't want to

Yugi: *crosses his arms*

Yami: ^^;

Cat: *chuckles* need any help guys

Yugi: *nods* I can't seem to find the veil anywhere

Hikira: *starts unpacking* I am sure it's around here somewhere

Dark: *sits down* you guys find it, I am going to play robot unicorn attack *pulls out itouch*

Cat: *whacks Dark* help us or you are going outside with Dottie

Dark: *rubs head* alright

Yugi: hey look at this *pulls out a 1930 radio*

Hikira: that's so cool, I wonder if it works

Yugi: maybe *sets down radio and plugs it in*

/a lot of static coming from radio/

Cat: well it works, but I wonder if it will pick up any radio stations

Yami: maybe

Yugi: *turning dials* I hear something

Hikira: *leans close to radio* me too

Cat: *sings* _it was an isty bisty teenie weenie yellow polka dot bikini that she wore for the first time today _

Dark: *looks at Cat* where the hell did that come from

Cat: I don't know, it was really random ^^;

Yugi: *chuckles* well the radio is working

/radio is faintly playing some music/

Yami: that's good

Yugi: *nods* I wonder if Grandpa would let me sell this

Hikira: so Yugi….can I see the ring again

Yugi: but you have seen my wedding ring a thousand times

Hikira: sorry I can't help it…..*sings* _The French are glad to die for love_

Yami: Hikira?

Hikira: *rips off clothes and is wearing a diamond sparkling corset with black stockings and black high heels*

Yami & Yugi: *mouths drop*

Dark: ^0^

Cat: *confused* huh?

Hikira: *sings* _A kiss on the hand may be quite continental But diamonds are a girl's best friend A kiss may be grand but it won't pay the rental*_shakes finger back on forth_* On your humble flat or help you feed your pussycat *_winks_* _

Yami: Hikira what the hell has gotten into you?

Dark: shake it Hikira shake it

Hikira: _Men grow cold as, girls grow old And we all lose our charms in the end *pretends to be sad* But square-cut or pear-shaped These rocks don't lose their shape Diamonds are a girl's best friend…'Cause we are living in a material world And I am a material girl *_blows kiss at Yugi_* _

Yami: *growls* Hikira what the hell is that about

Hikira: *blushing* I am so sorry, I didn't know what happen

Yugi: *blushing*

Dark: *woots* Hikira is very sexy

Hikira: *blushing even more*

/elevator coming down/

Yami: *sighs heavily* all I just want to know is why you were dancing and singing like that

Hikira: *shrugs* I can't really say why

/elevator stops/

Yugi: *looks at elevator and screams*

Kaiba: *turns around* *wearing heavy smokey eye shadow, make up, and a long silk cloak*

Cat: XD

Kaiba: *sings*_How do you do I see you've met my faithful handyman *looks at Hikira and smirks* _

Hikira: *blushing like a tomato*

Kaiba:_ He's just a little brought down because When you knocked He thought you were the candy man_ *walks out of elevator* _Don't get strung out by the way I look Don't judge a book by its cover I'm not much of a man by the light of day But by night I'm one hell of a lover *_takes off cloak, wearingsilver grey corset, fingerless gloves, black panties with lace on the top, garter stockings and silver grey platform high heels*

Cat: XD Kaiba

Yami: WTF! Where did the elevator come from?

Yugi: *blushing* Kaiba get out of here

Kaiba: *struts* _I'm just a sweet transvestite From Transexual, Transylvania_ *shakes his hips*

Dark: *laughing* where the hell is the camera

Kaiba: *sits down and puts his leg over the arm of chair* _Why don't you stay for the night_

Yugi: huh?

Kaiba: _Or maybe a bite_

Hikira: _bite_ *sticks out tongue*

Kaiba: _I could show you my favorite obsession I've been making a man With blonde hair and a tan And he's good for relieving my tension*_stands up and shakes his hips_* I'm just a sweet transvestite From Transexual, Transylvania *_fist pumps_* Hit it! Hit it! I'm just a sweet transvestite_

Hikira:_ Sweet Transvestite!_

Kaiba:_ From Transexual *strikes a pose* _

Kaiba &Hikira: _Transylvania_

Yami: Kaiba what the hell kind of coffee are you drinking

Kaiba: *sees what he is wearing* WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!

Cat: XDDD

Kaiba: *glaring at Cat* you did this!

Cat: *laughing* I wish

Kaiba: *growls* you did didn't you

Yami: Cat I swear if you had something to do with this you are-

Malik: *hanging on a chandelier* *wearing short gold shorts* *sings*_ The Sword of Damocles is hanging over my head And I've got the feeling someone's gonna be cutting the thread. _

Yami Yugi Kaiba: Malik!

Malik: *drops and lands on his feet* _Oh, woe is me My life is a misery Oh, can't you see That I'm at the start of a pretty big downer I woke up this morning with a start when I fell out of bed. _

Hikira: _that ain't no crime_

Malik: _And left from my dreaming was a feeling of unnameable dread_

Hikira: _that ain't no crime_

Yami: RA DAMN IT STOP SINGING!

Malik: *stops* *sees Kaiba* what the, Kaiba do you know what are you wearing

Kaiba: *growling* do you know what you are wearing Malik

Malik: *sees himself and covers up* DX

Yugi: *chuckles* well you both look good

Kaiba: *growls more*

Malik: *blushing*

Yami: just tell me why everyone is singing

Dark: *looks at radio* I wonder

Yami: *looks at Dark* did you say something

Dark: well I was just thinking….

Yugi: yes

/radio changes to a song/

Dark: *sings* _If you've a melancholy case of the blues, I've got a remedy for you._ *points at Yami*_ If you've an ounce of rhythm down in your shoe, Then I'll change your point of view If you've been singin' a sad and blue song. _

Hikira Malik Kaiba: *sings* _Go in to your dance._

Dark: *tap dances* _Until you learn how to sing a new song,_

Hikira Malik Kaiba Dark: Go into your dance *tap dances* _Don't be complainin',_

Dark: _Learn how to smile._ *holds Yami's cheeks so he is smiling*

Yami: *glares at Dark*

Cat: XDD since when did you guys learn how to tap dance

Dark: *hissing* what the Fuck is going on

Kaiba: Cat this has your name written all of over it

Cat: I swear I had nothing to do with it ^^;

Hikira: then who is doing it

Dark: *hissing* I bet it's the psycho case Marik

Malik:….could be

Yugi: but he isn't here

Kaiba: then who is it

Cat: I know

/radio changes songs again/

Kaiba: then tell us

Cat: *tears off clothes* *wearing a grey cat costume*

Yami: oh Ra no

Cat: *sings* _ Macavity, Macavity, there's no one like Macavity He's broken every human law He breaks the law of gravity His powers of levitation would make a fakir stare And when you reach the scene of crime Macavity's not there!_

Dark: sexy kitty aibou X3

Cat: *nuzzles against Dark* _You may seek him in the basement, you may look up in the air_ *looks around* _But I tell you once and once again Macavity's not there!_ *purrs*

Yami: who the hell is Macavity!

Cat:….I don't know X3

Yami: *growls more*

Yugi: *giggles* well nice costume though

Cat: *purrs* thank you X3

Marik: *comes in* there you are Malik *hugs Malik* you have been very naughty running away like that

Malik: shut up, I did not run away

Marik: it's ok *winks* I will punish you later

Malik: *whacks Marik on the head*

Marik: X3

Joey: *comes in* *sees Kaiba* Seto?

Kaiba: don't look at me!

/radio changes song/

Marik: *sings* _He's a tramp But they love him Breaks a new heart Ev'ry day_

Joey: *howls like a dog*

Marik: _He's a tramp They adore him And I only hope He'll stay that way_

Kaiba: don't sing about my puppy that way *hugs Joey*

Joey: *growls* not a dog!

Yami: will everyone stop singing its annoying

Yugi: actually it's sort of fun ^^

/radio changes song/

Ryou: *comes in, wearing a white dress* *sings* _The Phantom of the Opera is there Inside my mind_

Bakura: *comes in wearing a phantom of the opera costume complete with a mask* *sings*_ Sing once again with me Our strange duet My power over you grows stronger yet _*nuzzles Ryou*_ And though you turn from me to glance behind The Phantom of the Opera is there Inside your mind_

Yami: STOP SINGING!

Bakura: gezz Pharaoh what is up your ass today?

Yami: it's everyone coming here and randomly singing

Cat: come on, it's not that bad

Yami: not that bad! Have you ever had people start randomly singing in your living room

Hikira: not really

Yugi: koi please come down

Yami: if anyone needs me I will be outside *about to leaves*

Yugi: *sings* _Never knew I could feel like this...Like I've never seen the sky before…Want to vanish inside your kiss…Every day I love you more and more…Listen to my heart, can you hear it sing? Telling me to give you everything_ *pants heavily*

Yami: *looks at Yugi* aibou?

Yugi: _Seasons may change, winter to spring But I love you until the end of time _*smiles gently*

Yami:…*sings softly* _Come what may Come what may_ *sings a little louder* _I will love you_ *comes towards Yugi*_ I will love you_

Yugi: *smiles* _I will love you_

Yami: *holds Yugi's hand* *nuzzles close to him*

Yugi: *nuzzles back*

Yami & Yugi: _until my dying day_ *gently kisses each other*

Cat: ^_^

Grandpa: *claps his hands* that was really wonderful you two

Yugi: *blushing heavily*

Yami: *chuckles softly*

Grandpa: *walks over to the radio* I see you guys found the singing radio

Kaiba: singing radio?

Grandpa: it's a radio that force people to sing, dance and dress for different music

Malik: so is that why we were singing earlier and wearing such weird costumes

Grandpa: *nods* yes *looks at radio* how strange

Yami: what?

Grandpa: it looks like radio finally broke down

Cat: awww but I wanted to sing some more

Dark: X3 yeah

Yugi: did the radio just break down right now

Grandpa: *thinks* looks like It broke down about ten minutes ago

Yami: ten minutes? You mine me and Yugi were singing on our own

Grandpa: *chuckles* it appears so

Hikira: *giggles* how cute

Kaiba: *chuckles* too bad I don't have a camera

Marik: look who is talking Mr. Transvestite

Kaiba: *growls and glares at Marik*

Bakura: you are not the only one who is cross dressing Kaiba *smirks at Ryou*

Ryou: *blushing*

Yami: *sighs* not a word about this

Kaiba: deal

Dark: *smirks*

Yami: and that also goes for facebook

Dark: damn it DX you are no fun

Cat: *chuckles* R&R I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR ANY OF THE MUSIC LISTEN BELOW

Connie Francis - Itsy Bitsy Teenie Weenie Yellow Polka Dot Bikini

Moulin Rouge- Sparkling Diamond

The Rocky Horror Picture Show- Sweet Transvestite

The Rocky Horror Picture Show- Sword of Damocles

42nd street- Go into your dance

Cats- Macavity

Lady and the Tramp- He's a tramp

The Phantom of the Opera- The Phantom of the Opera

Moulin Rouge- Come what may (Finale)


	22. Yami & Yugi wedding

Cat: today is the big day Yugi

Yugi: *nods* I know, I am going to get married

Kiley: *squeals* I am so happy for you and Yami

Yugi: *blushing a bit* thanks Kiley *looks around* Cat where is Hikira and Dark?

Cat: they are bringing the wedding cake ^^

Luna: Hikira made the wedding cake

Cat: *nods* yup, it took forever for Hikira to come up with a design Mai liked

Yugi: *chuckles* Mai wanted us to have the perfect wedding and it didn't help when she saw the royal wedding

Mai: *comes in* Yugi chan are you getting ready?

Yugi: yes I am

Mai: *sees girls* hey Luna hi Kiley

Kiley: hi Mai

Luna: hello

Mai: are you helping Yugi chan get ready

Luna & Kiley: *nods*

Mai: that's good, Yugi I found the perfect dress for you

Yugi: *sighs heavily* for the last time I am not going to wear a dress

Mai: awww you would look so cute in it

Yugi: *pouts*

Cat: *chuckles* I am going to see how the flowers are *leaves*

Luna: *sits down* so Yugi what are you going to wear for your wedding

Yugi: this *pulls out white tuxedo with dress like pants*

Kiley: it's very lovely

Mai: it's the closest thing I could get Yugi to a dress

Yugi: why is everyone expecting me to wear a dress?

Kiley: isn't it because you are uke?

Yugi: *blushing* how do you know that?

Luna: ^/^ a little kitty kitty told us

Yugi: *growls* I am going to get Cat

Kiley: ^^;

Mai: *chuckles* so how are you and Yami doing

Yugi: better…

Kiley: *confused* what do you mean Mai

Mai: you see Yugi and Yami-

Yugi: Mai!

Mai: what, they asked

Yugi: *sighs heavily* *sits down and hugs himself*

Kiley: *sits down by Yugi* you don't have to tell us if you don't want too

Yugi: thanks Kiley….

Luna: *smiles gently*

Yugi: ….me and Yami got into a fight

Kiley: *gasps*

Luna: what happen?

Yugi: *whimpers softly* after we saw the royal wedding, Yami really wanted me to wear a wedding dress but I told him I wouldn't

Luna: then what happen

Yugi: he kept bugging me about it then…I snapped and told him I wouldn't marry him

Kiley: *eyes widen*

Yugi: *tears a little* I didn't realize what I said until I saw the broken heart look on Yami's face

Kiley: *hugs Yugi tightly*

Yugi: *hugs back just a tightly*

Luna: Yugi don't beat yourself up…all couples have their bad days

Yugi: *sniffs* but I hurt him

Kiley: shhhh there there, Yami forgives you

Yugi: *wipes his tears* but

Mai: come on Yugi, do you really think Yami would let a little snap ruin your soon to be marriage

Yugi: *sniffs* no

Mai: *smiles gently* then what are you waiting for

Yugi: thanks girls *smiles gently*

Luna: your welcome ^^

Kiley: come on, let's get you ready

===with Yami===

Yami: *putting on bow tie*

Bakura: *sitting on a chair* so did you and Yugi make up

Yami: *nods*….I told Yugi I was sorry about teasing him about a wedding dress

Ryou: *chuckles softly* it would have been nice to have seen Yugi in a dress

Yami: *nods* yes it would have been but….he just seemed so mad at me for joking with him

Bakura: you seemed pretty hurt when he said that

Yami: ….maybe Yugi really doesn't want to marry me for what I said

Ryou: Yami you can't let yourself think like that

Yami: …..

Kaiba: *comes in* ready Yami

Yami: almost done *finishes bow tie* *bow tie a little messy*

Kaiba: *chuckles* here let me *fixes bow tie*

Bakura: so where is your honeymoon dear pharaoh?

Yami: none of your business, from what I heard the girls left a few surprises for you and Ryou

Ryou: *blushing heavily*

Bakura: *growls softly*

Ryou: they did get us a few good things

Yami: *chuckles* I see

Kaiba: there done

Yami: thank you Kaiba

Kaiba: hurry up before Joey decides to eat the whole wedding by himself

Ryou: I forgot to ask but did he

Kaiba: he only managed to eat half of the cake last time

Bakura: *chuckles* did he pass out?

Yami: *shakes head* no

Cat: *sticks her head in* hey guys hurry up the wedding is about to start

Yami: alright, can you guys give me a few minutes alone

Kaiba: just don't take too long *leaves*

Bakura & Ryou: *follows*

Cat: *leaves*

Yami: *looks in the mirror* well this is it

Woman: so you are really going through with this

Yami: *turns around*

/Tea standing wearing a short white dress/

Tea: long time no see Yami

Yami: *glares at Tea* what are you doing here

Tea: someone forgot to send me an invitation to your wedding

Yami: because you weren't invited

Tea: awww why do you hate me so much Yami

Yami: because you are greedy woman who will stop at nothing to get what she wants

Tea: you hurt me with your false words Yami

Yami: *growls softly* they are not false, you probably came here to stop this wedding didn't you

Tea: *gasps* I wouldn't do such a thing like that

Yami: *crosses his arms* then what are you doing here

Tea: can't I just wish you a happy marriage

Yami: *raises eye brow*

Tea: look I promise not to do anything to the wedding, and to show you that I have changed I brought this *pulls out a bottle of champagne* how about a toast

Yami:…..

Tea: please Yami, this will be a closer for me

Yami: *sighs* alright but one drink

Tea: ok *pops open bottle*

Yami: *hands Tea flute wine glasses*

Tea: *pours champagne and hands Yami his glass* *raises her's* to a happy marriage

Yami: *nods* a happy marriage *drinks his glass*

Tea: *smiles* *doesn't drink her glass*

Yami: *staggers back* Tea….how strong is that champagne?

Tea: *giggles* oh it's pretty strong

Yami: *holds onto a table* you witch….you drugged me

Tea: *giggles* now I will have you all to myself

Yami: *falls to the ground* *black out*

===at the alter an hour late===

Yugi: *holding flowers tightly*

Everyone: *mummering*

Yugi: where is he?

Mai: *tapping shoes* I swear I am going to rip off Yami's hair when I see him

Cat: *steps back*

Luna: *worried*

Yugi: *whimpers softly* /he wouldn't have/

Ryou: *whispers to Bakura* do you think…Yami would have runaway

Bakura: never, he wouldn't do that to Yugi

Yugi: *tears a little* /he would…/

Ryou: but you remember how he acted early

Cat: *looks at Yugi* Yugi?

Yugi: *falls to his knees* Yami left me *bust down crying*

(to be continued, R&R I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR LUNA OR KILEY)


	23. Chapter 23 wedding part 2

/three weeks later, at the Kame game shop/

Cat: *comes in*

Grandpa: *looks up from newspaper* hello girls

Hikira: *comes in* we came to see how Yugi is doing

Grandpa: *sighs heavily* not any better since the wedding day

Dark: *growls softly* I swear when I see that S.O.B I am going to

Cat: Dark

Dark: what, he deserve it

Hikira: not now Dark

Dark: *sighs heavily* can we see Yugi

Grandpa: *nods* he is in the living room

/Girls goes upstairs and into the living room/

Yugi: *laying on the couch with swollen red eyes from crying* *depression hangs deep around him*

Cat: oh Ra *rushes to Yugi*

Yugi: *weakly* go away…

Hikira: Yugi look at yourself, you are a complete mess

Yugi: it doesn't matter, just go away

Dark: hey snap out of it, you can't get like this

Yugi: *glares at Dark* shut up! You don't know what you are talking about, you don't know the pain I am feeling right now!

Dark: *steps back*

Hikira: wow

Yugi: *tearing* why doesn't everyone just leave me alone like he did…

Cat: *eyes sadden* Yugi…

Yugi: *covers his face with his hands* why…why did he leave…like that

Hikira: *gently hugs Yugi*

Yugi: *pushes Hikira away and goes to his room*

Dark:…he is heart broken

Cat: *nods*

Hikira: *sighs heavily* this isn't like Yami, he wouldn't just leave without saying a word

Dark: *nods* I already talked to Bakura and even he said that Yami was having some sort of doubts about the marriage

Cat: still…it's not like Yami…to stand up Yugi at the alter

Grandpa: quite right Cat

Cat: *jumps and screams*

Grandpa: *covers his ears* you have a pair of lungs

Cat: *pants softly* sorry I get scared easily

Grandpa: it's alright *sits down*

Hikira: Grandpa…do you really think Yami would run away

Grandpa: *shakes head* no, I known Yami ever since he and Yugi shared the same body. And I know he would never run away like this.

Dark: so why now all of a sudden

Grandpa: I think something must have happen to him.

Cat: *thinking* but the last people that saw Yami was Kaiba, Bakura and Ryou

Grandpa: did they see anyone?

Hikira: I will ask them *pulls out phone and sends out a text* *phone rings* Kaiba says he didn't see anyone neither did Ryou…huh that is strange

Dark: what?

Hikira: Bakura said he saw some blond chick at the wedding, he wasn't sure who she was

Cat: and he decides to bring this up now?

Grandpa: ask Bakura if he remember what she looked like

Hikira: *texts*…he says she was wearing a short white dress with white platforms

Dark: one of your friend's aibou?

Cat: *shakes head* no

Hikira: *reads message* Bakura says that the girl's hair didn't look right, it looked like some sort of wig

Grandpa: a wig huh?

Hikira: *nods* he says that's all he knows

Grandpa: very interesting

Cat: what

Grandpa: a girl with a wig that no one saw

Dark: *thinking* it is…could it be…Tea?

Hikira: no way, Mai had body guards placed around the wedding just to keep Tea out

Dark: hey they have cameras in the store yet I still manage to get pass by them unseen

Cat: what the hell did you steal now?

Dark: nothing ^^; back to my point Tea could have easily snuck in and grabbed Yami without anyone noticing

Hikira: that's a good point but how do you explain how Tea manage to escape with Yami

Dark: well she could have simply waited until everyone left and left along with them with Yami in a disguise

Grandpa: very good ideas Dark

Dark: thank you ^^

Cat: wait if it's been three weeks since the wedding then *eyes widen* Tea could have done horrible things to Yami

Hikira: *texting* I posted on my facebook wall for any leads on Tea

Dark: I will starting calling everyone to help us *pulls out phone*

Cat: *knocks on Yugi's door* Yugi Yugi open up, I have some news about Yami

Yugi: *slowly opens door* what

Cat: we think Tea kidnapped Yami

Yugi: *yells* how is that good news

Cat: *steps back* because Yami didn't stand you up

Yugi:...he didn't…Yami didn't leave me

Cat: *nods* me and the girls are starting a hunt for Tea

Yugi: *hugs Cat tightly* thank you Cat

Cat: *smiles gently* it's no problem

/later that night/

Sakura: *comes in* we found her

Cat: *pops up from a pile of papers* where is she

Yumi: *comes in* Las Vegas

Yugi: why Vegas

Dark: *snaps fingers* it's the only place that lets people who are drunk get married

Yugi: *growls* we have to get there now before Tea takes Yami away forever

Cat: not to worry *pulls out phone* good thing Kaiba is our friend

Yumi: *giggles* I thought he hate you because you kept spying on him

Cat: X3 I know…hey Kaiba...yes I know it's late…no I am not trying to hear what's going on…look we need six plane tickets to Vegas…I know you are not a charity case…look you have to help us or risk Yami having to get married by Tea…thank you Kaiba *hangs up* we have to leave now the next flight is in thirty minutes

Sakura: alright let's go

===with Yami===

Yami: *groans softly*

Voice: *softly* waking up my dear

Yami: *slowly opens eyes* *eye vision blurry* ai…aibou?

Voice: *giggles* of course it is silly, who else would it be

Yami: *sees blurry outline of Yugi*…Tea…where is she?

Voice: she is gone my love

Yami: I am sorry Yugi…about the wedding

Voice: it's ok love, you can make it up

Yami: how

Voice: let's get married right now

Yami: alright

Voice: *helps Yami onto his feet* *walks down the aisle with him*

Yami: aibou

Voice: yes my love

Yami: I am sorry about teasing you about a wedding dress

Voice: it's ok, a wedding dress looks lovely on me doesn't it

Yami: *looks* *sees blurry wedding dress* you look lovely

Voice: *giggles* thank you

Both: *stand at the alter*

Elvis impersonator: we are gather here today to witness the marriage between Yami Motou and-

Voice: *clears throat* *glares at E.I.*

E.I.: and this lovely person with him, will you Yami take this person and treat them with the respect and love they deserve

Yami: *nods* I do *staggers a bit*

E.I.: and do you do the same

Voice: *giggles happily* I do

E.I.: I now pronounce you man and-

Yugi: *barges in* STOPPPP!

Voice: *growls* Yugi

Yami: Yugi? *eyes sight starts to clear up*

Yugi: stop the wedding, stop everything

E.I.: hang on little man I didn't say speak now or forever hold your peace

Dark: *holds knife to E.I. neck* I suggest you leave right now things are going to get a little ugly

E.I.: *gulps* alright *leaves quickly*

Yami: *looks at Voice by him*

Tea: *wearing a wig like Yugi's hair and prostitute like wedding dress*

Yami: *glares at Tea* you

Tea: *glares at Yugi* you ruined everything

Sakura: you ruined everything first Tea

Yumi: *nods* you ruined a wedding and a marriage

Tea: I did not, I saved it

Yami: no you didn't, you kidnapped me before my wedding

Tea: *growls* so you said yourself you weren't sure about Yugi marrying you

Yugi: *looks at Yami*

Yami: I know…but if my aibou didn't love me…he wouldn't have come to rescue me from you Tea

Yugi: *smiles gently*

Tea: *glares at Yami* this can't be happening

Hikira: it's no use Tea. Yami loves Yugi and there is no way to break them apart

Tea: *growls darkly* yes there is *pulls out gun and aims it at Yugi*

Yugi: *eyes widen*

Yami: No

Tea: *fires*

/spell shield appears before Yugi/

/spell binding circle holds Tea/

Dark Magician Girl: *standing by Yugi*

Magician Valkyrie: *standing by Tea*

Luna: are we too late for the rescue?

Hikira: *giggles* nope right on time girls

Kiley: awesome

Yugi: *sighs in relief* thanks girl, good thing your Ka's helped

Luna: *nods* yup ^^

DMG: *smiles happily*

Kiley: *giggles softly*

Yami: *rushes over to Yugi and hugs him tightly*

Yugi: *hugs back tightly and tears* I am sorry koi

Yami: I am sorry too aibou

Yugi: *sniffs* I love you koi, I love you very much and if wearing a wedding dress will make you happy then I will do it

Yami: *smiles softly* thank you Yugi, but you don't have too

Yugi: *kisses Yami's cheek* but I would for you

Yami: *kisses Yugi's cheek*

Girls but Tea: awwwww

Tea: *gags* Yami get away from Yugi before you get cooties

Dark: *whacks Tea knocking her out*

Yami: what do you say aibou, marry me

Yugi: of course I will

Kiley: yay

Luna: ^^

Sakura: wait up for us *grabs Tea by the back of her shirt* we will be busy for awhile

Rest of the Girls: *smirks*

/two hours later, at the Luxor hotel/

Mai: *comes in* hey guys are you almost ready

Yugi: almost done

Mai: hurry up, everyone is waiting *leaves*

Yugi: *comes out of dressing room* *wearing an ancient Egyptian princess outfit*

Yami: *sitting down* *dressed in his pharaoh's outfit* amazing aibou, you look more beautiful than any flower in the desert

Yugi: *blushing heavily* thank you, Atemu

Yami: *holds Yugi's hand* it was nice of Kaiba to fly in everyone to Vegas

Yugi: *chuckles* he would be asking for a duel later

Yami: *nods*

Yugi: it was also nice of Mai to squeeze a wedding for us here in the Luxor hotel

Yami: *picks up Yugi* it wouldn't matter where I marry you aibou, as long as I do…hmmm I do it has a nice ring to it

Yugi: *giggles and nuzzles Yami* it does

Yami: *purrs softly* I love you aibou

Yugi: I love you too koi

Yami: *carries Yugi to the alter*

Priest: we are gather here today to witness the marriage of Yugi and Yami Motou

Yugi: excuse me

Priest: yes

Yugi: can we skip to the I do's

Yami: it's been three weeks so can we hurry it up

Priest: uh yes of course, do you Yugi Motou take Yami as your husband until death do you part

Yugi: I do

Priest: and do you Yami take Yugi as your husband until death do you part

Yami: *nods* I do

Priest: than in the name of the pharaoh's I now pronounce you husband and husband, you may kiss each other

Yugi & Yami: *kisses each other*

Girls: *cheers* ^/^

===with Tea===

Tea: *in the shadow realm* *bruised and bloody* hello any one there heeelllooooo

/monsters roars/

(X3 R&R I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH P.S. I DO NOT OWN SAKURA, YUMI, LUNA, KILEY, MV, AND DMG)


	24. Chapter 24 Where's the trio?

/At Kaiba corp, phone starts to ring/

Kaiba: *answers* hello

Yami: Kaiba, there is something wrong

Kaiba: oh really, is there another person trying to destroy the world again?

Yami: no worse

Kaiba: what is worse than the world getting destroyed?

Yami: the girls are missing!

Joey: *overs hears the phone call* the girls are missing?

Kaiba: *rolls eyes* are you sure they are missing?

Yami: Cat hasn't updated in a month

Kaiba: so she has done that before

/phone beeps/

Kaiba: hang on, I have another call *presses button* Hello

Marik: hey Kaiba, have you seen Dark lately she hasn't sent me a threaten text, die note or anything for the past month

Kaiba: why the hell are you asking me?

Marik: aren't you her second target to kill?

Kaiba: that is Bakura

Marik: are you sure?

Kaiba: hang up the damn phone, you nut case. Before I call the cops on you

Marik: *sighs* your threats are nothing compared to Dark's

Kaiba: *hangs up*

Mokuba: *walks in* big brother, has Hikira sent in a cake yet

Kaiba: no

Joey: when was the last time she made a cake?

Mokuba: *with a second to miss* six weeks

Kaiba: *raise eye brow* no Cat, no Dark, no Hikira…they really are gone aren't they

Joey: what if they were kidnapped?

Kaiba: who care *pulls out champagne bottle* let's celebrate

Mokuba: *whines* Big brother!

Joey: Seto this can be serious

Kaiba: serious? What's there to be serious about? The girls are gone

Mokuba: but they could be hurt

Yami: *comes in* that's right, someone could have hurt them

Kaiba: and I am supposed to care?

Yugi: *comes in* yeah, they could be six feet under for all we know

Kaiba: *groans* do we have to look for them

Everyone: yes!

Kaiba: *sighs* fine *starts typing on the computer* I traced the girl's phone, they haven't used their phones for a while

Yugi: *worried* that's not them at all

Mokuba: where was the last place they used their phone

Kaiba: their house

Bakura: *comes in* I already checked there, the only was missing was some clothes and bags

Mokuba: did they say if they were going anything were?

Ryou: *behind Bakura* no, not at all.

Mokuba: *whimpers softly*

Yami: maybe they are visiting family members

Bakura: Cat would have been complaining by now

Yami:….long distance family member?

Ryou: no

Mokuba: *near tears*

Joey: *hugs Mokuba* don't cry I am sure they are alright

Kaiba: this isn't like them to just disappear without a word

Yami: which only mean *points at Bakura* you killed them

Bakura: *hissing* why the bloody would I kill them?

Yami: to get rid of Dark and keep Hikira and Cat silent

Bakura: *growls darkly*

Ryou: Bakura is not like that, he won't say it but

Bakura: Ryou

Ryou: ^^; he can't live without Dark

Bakura: *glares at Ryou*

Joey: *chuckles* so you do have a soft side for Dark

Bakura: please, she is the only woman that doesn't go weak for the knees for me.

Marik: *comes in* awww she you do like her

Bakura: *glares at Marik* but you like her more

Marik: maybe, only because she can try her best to beat me down

Yugi: *chuckles softly* so you are saying Dark is a challenge for you

Marik: I guess you can say that *turns to Kaiba* don't you miss Cat

Kaiba: No!

Joey: *nudges Kaiba* come on Seto, you get turn on when she is taking pictures of us

Kaiba: I do not!

Yami: *chuckles* how does Cat get into her mansion anyway?

Kaiba: I don't know, she won't tell me. She keeps claiming she is cat woman

Malik: *next to Malik* maybe she is

Kaiba: I don't care, as long as she stops taking pictures of me and my puppy then I am happy

Joey: hey!

Kaiba: *smirks*

Yami:…I miss Hikira the most

Bakura: why do you miss her?

Yugi: his guilty pleasure

Bakura & Marik: *smirks a bit* guilty pleasure

Yami: Hikira's cinnamon rolls

Mokuba: *drools* Hikira's was the best

Yami: with cream icing in the middle

Mokuba: fresh out of the oven

Marik: *raises eye brow* you two are going nuts for cinnamon rolls

Mokuba & Yami: if you tried Hikira's cinnamon rolls then you would understand

Yugi: *chuckles softly* ^^;

Ryou: I do miss the girls dearly

Kaiba: I do too…I hope they come back soon

Cat: *comes in* awwww you guys missed us

Dark: *chuckles darkly* I told you they would miss us

Hikira: *sighs* fine, I guess I owe you five bucks

Kaiba: *glares at Cat* where have you three been?

Cat: gezzz calm down mom

Hikira: it's more, where haven't we been

Malik: where did you girls run off to

Dark: aibou was jumping back from family member to family member

Hikira: then we decide to camp out in the desert for a bit

Cat: then go to Mexico for a bit

Dark: ugh not the smartest idea we had.

Hikira: at least we got some good exercise

Dark: especially when aibou's Spanish didn't come through

Cat: hey, you know I don't speak Spanish as well as I use too

Dark yeah yeah

Mokuba: *hugs Hikira tightly* *tears* I thought you were gone for good

Hikira: *hugs Mokuba* awww, I'm sorry Mokuba. We just wanted to run away from a bit

Yami: why

Cat: just wanted to try that life time experience of not having a home and having to move from place to place

Kaiba:…this was because you couldn't go to school for the semester right?

Cat: *sighs* yeah

Ryou: I'm sorry Cat

Cat: it's alright, I will be going to school in the summer. But, for now I will be jumping back and forth between a wifi and non wifi location. And I will be looking for a job *looks at Kaiba*

Kaiba: don't think about it

Dark: awww come on rich boy, aibou will be a hard worker

Marik: unlike you

Dark: SHUT IT PSYCHO!

Marik: *sighs in relief* I missed that

Hikira: *chuckles softly*

Cat: R&R I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH


End file.
